


Far-Off

by utsubora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Death, Fantasy, High School, Human Experimentation, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsubora/pseuds/utsubora
Summary: The Survey Corps are in trouble when their strongest soldier goes missing. Titans attack the Walls once again and Eren finds himself in the jaws of one, unable to escape. Fate seems to be on his side, however, as he is transported to an unknown location, away from the chaos. How will Eren fare in this mysterious place and will he find his way back home?Basically, Eren ends up at Hogwarts (along with a certain other grumpy guy). They have to pretend to be students and learn about magic while other shenanigans take place.





	1. Part 1: Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic and 3DMG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298760) by [edwardelricistheawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic—I never thought I’d write one myself, let alone an Attack on Titan/Harry Potter crossover, but here we are. It was after I read Magic and 3DMG that I realized how amazing this crossover is. You should probably have some understanding of both universes, although I plan on making this Levi/Eren centric.
> 
> This will be taking place right before the attack on Trost (AoT) and during the Half-Blood Prince (HP).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! :)
> 
>    
> (Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Attack on Titan or Harry Potter)

_“–en!”_

A castle.

_“–ren!”_

A shadowy figure called out.

 _“Eren! Get H—”_ Confused, Eren tried to focus on the voice. _Who are they calling? What are they yelling? I’m too tired to think about this._

 _“Eren, please…tell…you need to…I’m—”_ The disjointed words make no sense to Eren and his brain made no attempt to string the words together as the voice grew fainter. The strange castle walls faded and the mysterious person receded into the depths of his dreams.

“Eren!”

He jolted awake. Mikasa was staring down at the young man, her dark stony eyes trained on his teal ones. “Bad dream?” she asked, pulling her red scarf up above her nose. A chill swept through the leaves of the tree above them.

“No. It was…I can’t remember actually,” he admitted. He vaguely recalled a sense of urgency, but nothing else. But so was the nature of dreams, right?

“Well, come on, the graduation ceremony is tonight and I know you don’t want to be late.” She offered a hand and Eren hoisted himself up, dusting off stray pieces of grass, flattening out his messy mouse brown hair.

“Of course! today’s the day I finally join the Survey Corps and take one step closer to slaughtering all of those titan bastards!”

A small sad smile crept across Mikasa’s face, reminded of the events of six years ago, but it goes unseen by Eren. She pulled her scarf up again and Eren, seeing this, tugged on her sleeve. “Come on, Mika,” pulling her towards the barracks, “let’s go.”

She gave a hum and they began to walk back. It was almost nightfall, and the ceremony will take place in a few hours.

Six years ago the titans attacked Wall Maria, first destroying the Shiganshina District before moving on to the main gate of Wall Maria. Hundreds of thousands were either killed or forced to flee to the inner wall, Wall Rose to seek refuge.

The first attackers were a pair of abnormal titans dubbed the “Colossal” and “Armored” titan. One 60 meter class titan with insane heat radiating off its body which disappeared shortly after destroying the first gate, and one titan with impenetrable skin that burst through the next gate like it was running through a cardboard.

Needless to say, it was a day that will always remain etched into the memories of those who survived, and a reminder to all that they are never truly safe from the titans—not even behind their enormous walls.

x

By the time Eren and Mikasa made it back to the barracks the last rays of the sun were already sinking below the mountains. They went to their respective rooms to change and freshen up to prepare for the ceremony.

“Need a babysitter to frolic in the fields Yeager?” An annoying whinny-like voice spoke from behind as an arm slung around Eren’s neck.

Eren clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. “No, Mikasa was just helping me look for your saddle. You must have lost it last time you went out riding with Marco, Seabiscuit.”

“Tch. You know me and Marco aren’t like that ass-wipe. But your sister, you can tell her that she can ride me if she likes.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before Eren shoved him away.

“Disgusting horse-face, you’re not getting anywhere near Mikasa.”

“Hey, you started it.” He put his arms up defensively.

“No _you_ did hoof-piss.”

“Wha—”

“Now, now, let’s try to be nice, okay? Graduation is just an hour away. I know you guys want to look sharp, but you aren’t gonna get that through fighting.” Armin stepped between them, effectively diffusing the tension between the two.

x

Commander Erwin was the last to speak about his regiment. When he took the stage everyone fell silent. There was no secret about the tragedy that recently befell the Survey Corps, and that would only make it more difficult to recruit fresh soldiers. The commander looked across the group of graduates, eyes trained on their varying expressions: fear, mistrust, disinterest, only a few looked genuinely interested and curious as to what he had to say. He clasped his hands behind his back before beginning to speak.

“Three months ago many of you had been told that a certain soldier was killed in action. A soldier that we all looked up to and went as far as to call ‘Humanity’s Strongest’—rightfully so. I want you to know that that is a lie. Levi Ackerman was caught in a fight with a dangerous individual and has since been missing. I do not wish to lie to you. While we do not know his whereabouts I know Levi and I know that he is still alive. We have been working tirelessly to search for him and will continue to do so. What we do know is that his disappearance has nothing to do with the titans. Contrary to the rumors circulating, he was within the walls when we lost track of him.

“I am not denying how dangerous the expeditions beyond the walls are. If you choose to join it is highly likely you will die. But do not let Ackerman’s absent sway your judgement. If you choose to join the Survey Corps myself and everyone else will be here to accept you and prepare you for what lies ahead. Those of you who wish to join, stay here. All else are dismissed. That is all.”

Everyone remained silent as Commander Erwin took a step back to await the outcome. At first, no one moved, unsure if he was actually finished with his speech. But slowly the trainees started to shuffle and look around. And those shuffles turned into brisk walking towards the exit. No one talked. No one gave the stage a second glance as they turned around. For a moment it seemed as though there would be no one to stay.

Five trainees stood their ground.

Eren looked to his side and saw his two best friends by his side. Their company irreplaceable and he is both glad and scared to see them. Armin with a few tears in his eyes while Mikasa upheld her usual stoic expression. He looked around further and noticed that besides them Reiner and Bertholdt had been the only others to stay behind. He felt a touch of disappointment that none of the other trainees had decided to stay. _Cowards_ , he thought. But he also understood the allure of safety behind the walls, especially given the Corps' recent situation.

Erwin waited another minute before stepping forward once again to address the handful that remained. "I and the rest of humanity are forever grateful for your dedication to the Survey Corps. Know that from this point on, you are now real soldiers and what you do will benefit all of humanity. Now, offer up your hearts as I give you a true salute!"

"Yes sir!" was cried in unison as they placed their right fist over their heart and left behind their back.

"A formal induction will take place in a weeks time. While I hope it does not become the case for any of you, if you have second thoughts about your decision, you will have this week to change your mind. However, after the induction you will be a full member of the Survey Corps until death."

There was a eerie silence that stretched over the recruits as the reality of their choice sunk in just a little deeper.

With that, Erwin left the stage, leaving them to contemplate their newly presented option.

x

"Did you have to scare the shit out of them?" Whispered one of the squad leaders. They wore glasses, looking back at the stage with a grimace. "You know we haven't heard anything about him in months. You're lucky we got as many recruits as we did after what you said. He could very well be dead. Especially knowing who he was fighting…”

“Hange, we've talked about this. If he really was dead then we would've found his body by now. You know that he wouldn't just leave him be in some unknown location. From what I've heard from Levi, he's the type of person that would ensure he benefited from his death. Or at least sent him back to us as a twisted message. He doesn’t benefit by keeping a dead body, or alive with no ransom. And it's good to clear up rumors."

Hange sighed. "I know. I know Erwin. It's just, if he’s alive and he isn't with him, then where the hell is he?"

“Isn’t that what we’re all wondering?”

x

There was some celebration back at the barracks. As the five entered the mess hall the voices throughout the room lowered. Everyone stared at the five for a brief moment before quickly returning to their activities with noticeable awkwardness. No one wanted to be the first to approach them.

They sat down at a table with the rest of their friends. As Eren sat, some of them tensed and looked off to the side. Reading the atmosphere, Eren let out an exasperated sigh. "Guys, it wasn't like I was expecting you to all join the Survey Corps. Hell, I didn't really think Armin and Mikasa, let alone Reiner and Bert would. I can't be mad at you. There's still another week before we all get separated, so can we please lighten the mood?"

Jean laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, we can’t all be suicidal bastards like you Yeager." He slapped Eren on the shoulder as he chugged his drink. Jean, along with many of the others who made it to the top ten had decided to join the Military Police. “But it’s not too late to change you're mind, right Yeager?"

"Hmph!" Eren scoffed. "As if I would change my mind after I've been waiting over six years for this, horse-face."

"Ha ha, yeah, we all knew Eren was going to join the Survey Corps since he wouldn't shut up about it the entire five years we've been training together," Connie interjected. "And I get why you two also joined," he motioned towards Armin and Mikasa. "But what I am curious about is why _you two_ ," he waved towards Reiner and Bertholdt "joined."

Reiner looked up from his food and smirked. "We can't let Yeager take all the glory of killing the titans, now can we? Isn't that right Bert?"

Bertholdt gave a small laugh and blushed. "Um, yeah, I suppose that's why we joined. Plus Reiner's my friend. I couldn't let him go by himself."

"Annie sure didn't think the same," Ymir smirked, "if she cared about you lot you'd think she'd of joined as well," rolling her head to the side, "that's why I'm going where ever my lovely Krista goes." She threw her arm around Krista's neck and hugged her. "Right?"

"Well, if it'll keep us both safe," said Krista, smiling to Ymir.

" _Ugh_ , get a room you two," Eren made a fake gag noise before turning back to Jean. "I hope the inner wall has a pasture big enough for you Seabiscuit."

"Yeah, yeah, at least I won't have to worry about turning into titan shit while going on my morning run."

"Titans don't shit horse-face. And you doing morning runs? Now I'm really beginning to think you've gotten yourself an owner. It's Marco isn't it? You know bestiality is frowned upon, it'll be especially hard to get away with in the inner city."

"I'd ask if you knew from experience, but I know that you've never been that far within the walls."

“Ooo, amazing comeback horse-face."

"Yeah, well—"

"I thought we were going to have a good time tonight?" Armin interrupted finally. "You two can continue your lovers’ quarrel later on."

"Wha—!" Eren sputtered, "Ar, please it's not even funny to insinuate that I might be in a relation with _that_."

"Hey! I could say the same thing Yeager. I'd feel sorry for whoever thinks that you'd be an appropriate choice for any sort of partnership."

They stared hard at each other for a moment before dropping the argument and returning their attention back to the others and the food. Sasha having already scarfed down her plate and eaten halfway through her second helping within the span of their conversation.

“But really, you guys will stay safe, won’t you?” Krista spoke again, softly, glancing towards Reiner and Bertholdt before turning to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. “I’ll never forgive any of you if you get yourselves killed trying to do some stupid stunt.”

“We’ll look after him,” said Armin, understanding what Krista is implying.

“We’ll _all_ look after each other,” Mikasa adds, speaking for the first time since they sat down. “I’m not letting either of them die on my watch.”

“I can take care of my self,” Eren grumbled.

Ymir cackled, “We know hot shot, that’s why you’re a suicidal bastard.”

x

With only two days left to make a change in their decisions, most of the graduates had begun to pack up and prepare to leave to their respective posts. Those who chose the Garrison would be placed all along the walls at different districts, while those heading to the Military Police would head to the innermost wall, Wall Sina.

Eren and several others were on top of Wall Rose, completing one last patrol together before they went their separate ways.

Sasha looked more giddy than usual. “G-guys, l-look what I found!” Her eyes gleamed with delight.

Exasperated, Connie looked over to her hand hidden in her jacket. “Sash, we’re busy, we really don’t want to know what poor dead animal you found this time,”

She giggled. “It’s much better than that.” Her mouth drooled and Connie realized that maybe he should find out what exactly she was hiding.

“Sash…what do you have?”

She grinned and pulled out a enticingly fatty piece of meat wrapped in string. It looked expensive, like meat cooked only for special occasions or bought by the noble class. “Where did you get that Sasha?!” Connie’s reaction had everyone else’s head turning to see what was going on.

“Woah, woah, woah, are you trying to get us in trouble?” Jean spoke, darting his eyes around to see if there were any higher-ups around.

“I got it from the kitchen. It just looked _so_ good. Here, we can share,” she held the meat up to the stunned graduates.

“No!” Connie cried, “you’re gonna get us all in trouble! Go put that back! Or better yet, chuck it off the wall, erase the evidence!”

“What?!” She shrieked, “do you know how much effort I put into getting this?!”

“Sasha,” Mikasa stepped forward and narrowed her gaze, “do as Connie says…or do you want all of us to suffer with you?”

“No…” Sasha mumbled before throwing the meat over the side of the wall, _“good-bye delicious meat,_ ” a few tears rolled down her eyes and Connie shook his head.

Not seconds later a flash of lightening descended behind them, the impact blowing their hair up and sending a shock through all of them. What appeared moments later was almost incomprehensible had it not happened six years prior.

A titan’s head peeked over the wall, steam rising in plumes off its body. A hand slowly came towards the graduates, eclipsing the sun as it approached them, smashing the top of the wall.

They reacted fast, only two not fast enough, one swatted by the impossibly large hand and the other knocked unconscious off the side before being rescued by Sasha’s grappling hook. The rest of the graduates had all repelled some length down the wall out of harm’s way.

“Thomas! Thomas!” One of the female graduates shouted, Hannah was her name.

“He’s okay! Just unconscious!” Sasha called back.

“Daz though…” Connie shut his eyes and turned away from the crumbling remains where they had just stood.

Eren gritted his teeth, “let’s go! We can’t let this chance slip past us! The Colossal titan is right in front of us!”

He repelled back up, cutting through the dust and smoke with his blades. “ _Hey there_ ,” his voice low and almost cracking as he landed in front of the Colossal titan’s face. “It’s been six years.” He gripped his blades firmly. “I’ve been waiting for my chance to butcher you.” His voice taking on a shrillness as he charged towards the titan, shooting out his grappling hooks onto the titan’s still extended hand. He ran up the arm and reshot the hooks in to the nape, preparing for the kill. However, as he lunged in, steam was dispersed in front of him. He quickly cut through it, but what awaited him on the other side was nothingness.

“Wha—?”

The Colossal titan had vanished. Just like six years ago, and Eren was forced to retreat back to the walls to his other group members.

“Are you okay Eren?” Mikasa called, rushing over to him, doing a once over of his body in search of any wounds.

“I’m fine. But that bastard disappeared again. Just like last time.” He spat.

“Guys, I think we have a bigger problem,” Connie interjected, “look! There’s a hole in the wall! Titans are gonna get through again!”

“Is Trost going to become like Shiganshina?” Hannah whispered, the fear in her eyes visible as she looked over at Thomas.

“Damn it. Just one more day and I would’ve been out of here!” Jean cursed.

“We need to get back to the barracks, they’ll tell us what to do there,” said Armin. He looked over to Eren, “come on Eren, we need to warn the others if they don’t already know. We need to evacuate everyone.”

“Yeah, I know.”

x

Back at the barracks everyone was in a frenzy to get their gear in order. Orders were shouted and squads formed. Eren Yeager’s squad consisted of Armin Arlert, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Mylius Zeramuski, and Nac Tias. The six of them made their way to the middle of the guard.

x

Everything was going smoothly until an abnormal titan jumped out of nowhere, taking Thomas into its jaws.

Then—

One slip up and Eren’s left leg was viciously detached from his body. The small titan responsible had leapt up while Eren was trained on the titan that had just taken Thomas, missing the one hidden right below. The violent action caused Eren to lose his balance as he tumbled across the rooftops. Barely aware himself of what had just occurred, Armin was the first to notice before he rushed to his side.

“Eren! Eren! Are you alright?!” Shaking his friend fervently, fear quickly setting in.

Eren, only able to make out a grunt, took a look past his friend to another titan approaching them from behind. Its beard smeared with blood, eyes glazed over in a sickening euphoria as it approached its prey.

“A-Armin, you need to g-get out of here,” Eren coughed up blood, his thoughts jumbling from the pain.

“N-no, Eren, please, I can’t leave you! What will Mikasa say? She’ll kill me if I leave you! Please, just get up! I’ll carry you, we can make it, we just have to move! Okay? Come on!” Armin pleaded desperately.

The titan was almost upon them, but Armin refused to leave his friend’s side despite his own fear and shakiness. He turned to face the bearded titan, but before he could accomplish anything he was snatched away by his legs and thrown into the titan’s mouth. He slipped further and further down its thick saliva coated tongue. Armin reached forward in an attempt to escape but he would find no luck without the help of Eren or anyone else nearby to pull him out.

Eren knew he needed to save Armin. But his body was heavy and tired from the loss of blood and limb. Yet he somehow managed to grab Armin’s arm and drag him from the titan’s mouth, throwing him onto the nearby roof. Armin looked at him in shock and Eren could tell from his expression that this was not something he’d be able to laugh off tomorrow. He realized at that moment that it would probably be the death of him, and so he gave Armin his best shitty grin as he felt the titan’s teeth close down on his body.

Armin reached out for Eren and Eren couldn’t help but to instinctively reach back, however it was in that moment that the bearded titan’s mouth finally shut and he was swallowed into the abyss of its stomach.

Pain erupted from Eren’s right hand. Soon realizing the cause was from the lack of another limb, it being bitten off by the titan seconds earlier. His leg was already numb, the new injury pushing the other temporarily to the side. His mind was going into overdrive as he tried to stay afloat in what he assumed to be a mixture of bile and blood of previous victims. Some of whom were still alive. Faint moans echoed off the stomach cavity, a few of them from Eren himself.

Eren grabbed the golden key on his chest. The only thing left of his family, of his father, and old memories flooded his mind—good and bad—prompting him to hold on, if only a bit longer. And it was while grasping this key that his stomach began to twist and he felt even more nauseous than he already was. His vision warped, the faces of the other victims distorting and he thought that he was finally leaving this earth. Eren tilted his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain and dizziness, but at that exact moment his body slammed into something hard.

He cracked his eyes open.

It was almost nighttime and Eren knew he was high up somewhere because as he looked out he could see a blurry view of mountains and a river below him.

There was shouting below.

He tried to make out their words but was quickly reminded that he was still missing an arm and leg. He could feel the blood seeping through his clothes and puddling under him.

The shouting closed in. Someone rushed to his side. He was paralyzed. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t help his desire to welcome the darkness.

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so just a few things:
> 
> • I only made Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, and Bertholdt join the SC because I thought that it would be reasonable for the others to not want to join with Levi missing. But that’s why I included that extra week, so Eren’s “death” (along with others) will be the motivation for Jean, Connie, Sasha and the rest to join the SC.
> 
> •Also, it’s been like 10 years since I read the Half-Blood Prince. I recently rewatched the movie, but I know a lot of stuff was left out or changed, so please don’t expect this to be super faithful to the book (same with AoT) but do let me know if any of the characters seem too OOC.
> 
> •And yeah, if anyone noticed, I sort of used a part of Umbridge’s speech about Voldemort for Erwin’s.
> 
> •I’d really love to have feedback (constructive pls), this is my first fic so I don’t really know what I’m doing.
> 
> •I’ll try to update this every week, give or take a few days ;)
> 
> Please tell me what you think! <3


	2. Q & A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly exposition this chapter. Eren and Dumbledore talked a lot more than I thought they would. But a certain angry Captain will be introduced next chapter and hopefully Harry and the gang as well.

Eren’s mind swam between a limbo of dreams and consciousness, barely aware of the voices that surrounded him.  
  
_“—his limb!”_ A voice whispered, insistent.  
  
_“No,”_ Hissed another voice, _“I’ve never seen anything like it before.”_  
  
_“Of course, we should monitor him.”_ A third voice, calm, trying to soothe the other two.  
  
_“Did you let that other boy know?”_ Another voice, with a hint of worry.  
  
_“The Slytherin boy?”_ The voice scoffed. _“He’s been nothing but trouble since he got here.”_  
  
_“He deserves to know.”_  
  
_“I’m sure he already does.”_ Something obviously annoying them.  
  
_“We need to investigate where they’re coming from, this reeks of dark magic.”_  
  
_“Now, now, there’s no need to be hasty, the boy’s just got here, we should wait for him to wake up.”_  
  
_“He already has.”_  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_“Get up boy.”_  
  
The voices went silent.  
  
_“I said,_ get up! _”_  
  
Eren’s eyes shot open at the voice and he bolted up. Déjà vu hitting him, but as he'd begun to grow more conscious of his surroundings he realized that Mikasa was nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened as he saw four unfamiliar figures standing around him and his brain indulged his flight or fight response. His hands clutched the bed sheets as he decided whether or not he was going to make a break for it or figure out who these strangers were.  
  
When he finally looked to their faces he saw varying degrees of shock on each of them. Strange, he was the one that should be shocked and confused. He stared back and while he’d begun to clutch the sheets tighter he realized something was off. Both hands were clutching the sheets. Both of his hands…but…he darted his eyes down to his right arm and saw that it was indeed still intact. Eren’s mind reeled further as he was sure that it had been chopped off by the bearded titan’s teeth when he was eaten. What had happened?  
  
He took in a shaky breath and placed his focus back to the mysterious four around him. He was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when a woman rushed over to his side. “Oh my!” she cried, placing her arms on his shoulders, “you mustn’t sit up so quickly. Good gracious, you’re heavily injured. You need to lie back down this instant!” She eased him back down to his pillow. She wore what looked to be a nurse’s uniform and Eren assumed from what little else he saw of the room that this meant he was in some sort of hospital.  
  
Eren didn’t want to lie down. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was struggling to stay afloat in the titan’s belly, and now…now he was? Was this hell? Heaven? He didn’t believe in either, but there was no way he’d magically made it out of the monster’s stomach and into a hospital.  
  
The look of confusion and slight panic must’ve been apparent on his face because one of the other four people, an old man with a long beard, stepped forward to speak. “You are safe. There is no need to worry. We heard that there might be someone coming…although we did not expect you to be this injured. Please, rest. We are here to take care of you.”  
  
Eren calmed down. So this _was_ a hospital? Had someone killed the titan he was in and extracted him? What about all the others that were inside? He didn’t want to think about the faces he’d seen or the other bodies floating around.  
  
“Where am I? Are we in Wall Sina? What happened to Trost? Is Wall Rose okay?”  
  
“Ah, no no. You are not in any walls my boy. You are at a school called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This might be a little difficult to understand, but this is someplace outside of the walls.” The old man looked as if he was contemplating something. “There is someone who would probably be better at explaining this but—ah—the situation is a little difficult. They made it clear that they would find you, so I assure you all your questions will be answered in time. Although I do have some questions for you myself, but those can wait until you have fully recovered.”  
  
“Headmaster, if I may, I have other, more _important_ matters to attend to, so if I may take my leave,” a man dressed in all black with greasy black hair spoke. He glared at Eren as if his mere existence was an inconvenience and displeasure to witness.  
  
“Of course Severus, but ah, please be sure to do as we discussed earlier,” the headmaster held Severus’ gaze for a moment before the latter spun on his heel and walked off, long back robes billowing behind him.  
  
Eren didn’t know what to make of the interaction between the two men. This Severus person clearly had issues with him and he didn’t know what he could’ve possibly done when he’d never even met the man before. On the other hand, it was clear there was something going on between this headmaster and Severus person. Eren had seen enough of how higher-ups in the military and politicians looked at one another when there was some secret shit going down. Their efforts to retake Wall Maria? Yeah, he knew that was just bullshit to just reduce the population. He didn’t like that the number of things he didn’t know where slowly piling up and he’d only just woken up.  
  
“You must excuse Professor Snape, he’s been rather busy this semester, Mr.—”  
  
“Uh, Yeager. Eren Yeager,” Eren supplied, realizing the old man was waiting for his response. The Headmaster’s eyebrows rose a fraction at his answer. “And you guys are…?”  
  
“Ah yes, I suppose introductions are necessary. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. To my left is Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. The woman who just assisted you is Madam Pomfrey, our head nurse. And Professor Snape, who just left, is Head of Slytherin.”  
  
Eren soaked in the information, but he didn’t know what “Gryffindor” or “Slytherin” were so he wasn’t able to wrap his head completely around this new information.  
  
“Sounds like a bad fairy tale from one of Armin’s books,” he said, not realizing it was aloud.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. “Yes, we’ve heard something similar before.”  
  
Eren was handling this very well—or at least he thought he was. Sure, this all sounded like a load of crap, but it wasn't the craziest thing to ever happen to him—given the fact he’d come from a place where giant humanoid creatures ate humans. Maybe he found that a part of him could believe the old man's words because he knew for certain his arm and leg had been severed, yet he could see both arms now, and when he looked down to his feet he could see two small tents in the sheets where his toes where. All in all, he felt alarmingly comfortable where he was, safe even, which was not a feeling he felt often, given his previous living circumstances.  
  
“Well we ought to be leaving now. You still need to rest more to fully recover. Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you.” Dumbledore said, bringing his attention back. “I shall send for you when you are discharged and we can have a deeper conversation of your situation then.”  
  
“Sure,” Eren said. He didn’t think he could deny the man even if he wanted to.  
  
“Splendid. Then Professor McGonagall and I will be off.” He stared at Eren through his half-moon glasses. “Be sure to get rest, Mr. Yeager. You’ve only been unconscious for a day. Not nearly enough time given the serious injuries you sustained.”  
  
Eren nodded. Dumbledore smiled and turned to make his way to the door, robes trailing behind him. Professor McGonagall looked at him one last time with concern stretched over her face before following the Headmaster.

x

Just as Dumbledore had said, Eren was discharged the next day. Although the previous night Eren had been so anxious to leave, feeling completely healed, it took all his willpower to stay in bed and not wander around. Madam Pomfrey had given him some new clothes, and it wasn't until she had done so that he realized he was missing his gear. Whether or not that had come of him in the titan's stomach or she had taken it off him, he didn't know. Professor McGonagall was the one to fetch him and she led him down old castle halls that looked vaguely familiar to Eren. They made their way to a large gargoyle that resembled a griffin.  
  
“Sherbert Lemon,” Professor McGonagall said and the large golden griffin leapt out of the way to reveal a staircase. “This way.” Eren was left staring as she began to walk, trying to compute how a metal statue just got up and moved.  
  
The staircase took them into a large office. It was lined with bookshelves and and filled with all sorts of instruments Eren had no clue for what purpose they served. If they were within the walls though, he knew all of those objects would sell for a pretty penny.  
  
“Ah, welcome Mr. Yeager, come, have a seat. Thank you Professor McGonagall for showing Mr. Yeager here.” Dumbledore took out what looked to be a stick and waved it in the air. A chair slid in front of a large mahogany desk. Various trinkets and papers scattered across, and a large red bird perched just off to the side.  
  
Eren’s eyes bulged but he tried to stay calm. He reminded himself that there were strange things back home too, like the genital-less titans who’d barf up chewed humans like a hairball when they’d consumed too much.  
  
He made his way up the small steps and sat down in front of the desk, Dumbledore taking a seat opposite him. “So, Mr. Yeager, there are many things I wish to discuss with you today. The first, most important question I should ask is how you managed to get here. You see, you’ve come at a rather dreadful time and so twice now I find myself questioning the security of this campus and the safety of my students.”  
  
Eren took a while to register the question, still trying to remain calm. “Well, I, uh, actually don’t know.” He blushed slightly, knowing that he was unable to answer Dumbledore’s ‘most important’ question.  
  
“Hmm.” Dumbledore said. “I thought you might say that— _he_ didn’t either. Do you remember arriving here? What was the last thing you remember doing right before? Were you touching anything strange or different? Did anyone unfamiliar approach you?” He questioned.  
  
“Well, uh, before I came here, I was, um,” Eren remembered but didn’t know if the Headmaster would believe him. “I had been eaten by a titan…" It was embarrassing now that he thought about it, he had talked about killing all the titans so much, yet he was eaten so easily. "They’re these creatures that eat humans…and the Trost Distract…where I was…had been under attack by them. I was saving my friend, when, um, I ended up getting caught instead, and I remember being in its stomach thinking I was going to die there.” Dumbledore didn’t look as surprised as Eren expected him to so he continued on. “It was really just me, and well, I guess the others that had been eaten as well in the titan’s stomach, but they were all dead, or close to it. I really don’t remember doing anything out of the ordinary—” he paused for a moment and thought of the golden key that hung around his neck. The metal now cold against his chest. “Although…now that I think about it, I have this key,” he pulled it out to show the Headmaster, “and I remember grabbing it because it’s the only thing I have left of my family.”  
  
The Headmaster narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward to inspect the key. “May I?” He asked as he reached towards it. It was then that Eren had noticed for the first time a serious burn on the Headmaster’s right hand. The skin shriveled and disfigured. Eren quickly took the key from around his neck and placed it in Dumbledore’s hand.  
  
“Ah, that makes sense.” Dumbledore said after inspecting the key. He handed it back to Eren before continuing. “This is a portkey, a rather old one. Which is why it was able to get through our defenses. I suppose I shouldn’t be that surprised.”  
  
“A portkey?” Eren asked, confused.  
  
“Yes. A portkey is an enchanted object that allows the user to teleport instantly to a predetermined location. In the case of your key, the destination was Hogwarts. Although it seems to be time-activated, which means it can no longer be used to teleport to your former location.”  
  
Eren was at a loss for words. Portkeys? Teleportation? All he knew was that it didn’t sound like good news.  
  
“My next question,” Dumbledore said, changing topic, “is are you familiar with _You-Know-Who_?”  
  
“You-Know-What?”  
  
“The Dark Lord—Lord Voldemort,” Dumbledore stated. His expression turned serious again.  
  
“Uh…no?” Eren was beginning to think that maybe this was indeed all a strange dream, Dark Lords? This was the kind of nonsense the Wallists might say.  
  
“Of course,” Dumbledore nodded. “You haven’t been feeling strange lately? Not yourself? Anyone around you seem different? Friends, family? See anything peculiar in the sky?”  
  
“No?” Eren responded unsure, then, “I don’t think so,” he added quickly when the Headmaster looked as if he was about to press further. “Like I said earlier, Trost was under attack when I suddenly ended up here and before that everything was pretty ‘normal’. The only thing strange was that the titans who attacked Trost also attacked the walls six years ago. They’re the only titans who’ve ever breached the walls and they’re different from normal titans as far as their abilities go.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Well, one titan, the Colossal titan, is sixty meters tall, and typically titans range from three to fifteen meters. The other one, the Armored titan, has some sort of special skin because it was capable of breaking through our gate, which has never been done before. Also, as I said before, they're the only ones to ever breach our walls and have done more damage to humanity in the last six years than the rest of titans have in the past one hundred.”  
  
“And it was only the two of them that attacked?”  
  
“Well, yes and no. They were the ones that attacked the walls, but it was because of the holes they created that other titans were able to get in and do even more damage.”  
  
“I see. And have you seen these titans in between attacks?”  
  
“...No, actually. They both disappeared right after the initial attack—we have no idea where they went. Especially the Colossal titan, it was large enough look over our walls, yet after it kicked in the first gate it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. None of us know what to make of it…it was almost like…” Eren stopped himself from finishing his sentence. It couldn’t be. That couldn’t be what the answer was. There was no way there was…was…  
  
“Magic?” The Headmaster finished.  
  
“I—I never thought about it before,” Eren said. Which was true. In his world, titans were nothing out of the ordinary. He grew up knowing the dangers of going beyond the walls. But there were no witches and wizards. No magic sticks that could make chairs float or schools that taught magic.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment. “Of course, of course. And do you think that _you_ might possess magic yourself?”  
  
Him possess magic? Surely that was impossible. No one within the walls possessed anything that resembled magic, it was all make believe. “Not that I know of.”  
  
“Yet, here you are at Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
  
“…Yes?” Eren didn’t know what exactly the Headmaster was getting at.  
  
“I should clarify. You would not be able to be here unless you possessed some sort of magical ability. So whether you are aware of it or not, you do indeed possess magic.”  
  
Eren stared with his mouth gaped open. “W-what?” Was all he managed to get out.  
  
The Headmaster continued, “And because the portkey you used to enter Hogwarts is time-activated you are stranded here at the moment.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“So for the time being I believe it would be in your best interest if you stayed here. You can enroll as a student and stay until we are able to get you back home.”  
  
“Oka—what?!”  
  
“You can stay at Hogwarts for now until we find a way to transport you home. Although I am a bit curious to learn more about those titans you mentioned that attacked your walls.” Dumbledore stated again.  
  
“B-but, my friends will be worried about me! My sister! They probably think I’m dead! I need to contact them!”  
  
“We’ve tried that before, with our…other student…and nothing worked for him. I believe that where you came from is in a separate dimension from ours.”  
  
Dumbledore’s response made Eren pause for a moment, thinking back on their conversation thus far. “You’ve mentioned this other person before, and I can’t help but think you haven’t been very surprised by what I’ve told you. Like you were expecting me to say certain things. Is there someone else here from my world?”  
  
“Ah, very perceptive of you Mr. Yeager.” Dumbledore sighed and laced his fingers together. “There is indeed someone else who I believe is from the same place you are from. I have heard about the walls they lived behind and the titans from them as well—”  
  
“Where are they?! Can I meet them? Did they arrive with me?” Eren interrupted the Headmaster.  
  
“Calm down my boy,” Dumbledore said. “They have been attending Hogwarts as a student as they are in a similar position to you. They arrived at the beginning of the term.”  
  
Eren thought briefly of Levi Ackerman, who was missing, and wondered if it was possible that he was here. No, Ackerman disappeared while fighting in the inner city, it was a completely different situation from Eren’s. He was after a human, and despite Commander Erwin’s reassurances it was highly likely he was kidnapped, or worse, dead.  
  
“So why aren’t they here?” Eren questioned. He would be able to believe all this magic mumbo jumbo if there was someone from his world that could vouch for it.  
  
“Well, due to his abilities, and the state of the wizarding world right now it would be best if you met him after our conversation. As I said when we first met, he has said that he would come find you.”  
  
“O-okay.” Eren had completely forgotten about what the Headmaster has said to him the previous day. Although to his defense a lot had happened. He guessed he'd just have to wait a bit longer to get all his answers.  
  
“Now,” Dumbledore stated, changing topic again, “since you’re going to be staying here, you need to be sorted into one of the houses. You met Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape earlier. They are both the Heads of two of the four houses here. Besides Gryffindor and Slytherin there is also Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.” He waved his stick—or Eren supposed it was a wand—and an old, dirty hat flew to his desk, landing in front of them. “We shall use this sorting hat to determine what house you belong to, after that we can get your classes scheduled, books, and dorm all arranged. How old are you?”  
  
“Sixteen.”  
  
“Then you’ll be with the other sixth years. Here, let’s get you sorted.” He reached over his desk and placed the hat on Eren’s head. At first nothing happened. Eren glanced up expectedly.  
  
_“Ah, another one. Not from here are you, eh? But wait, there is something about you, oh, I see, very interesting. You have something quite peculiar inside you, not natural, no, but now that you’re here, yes, now that you’re here you needn’t worry,”_ The voice spoke right into Eren’s ears, soft with slight amusement. _“You have a lot of courage, Suicidal Bastard is a fitting name. I know just where to put you—GRYFFINDOR!”_ It shouted the name and Eren almost jumped from the sudden loud noise.  
  
Dumbledore took the hat from Eren’s head and smiled, “You’ll do well in that house.”  
  
Eren didn’t know anything about any of the houses or what exactly being in a house meant, but he smiled in return and asked, “what do I do now?”  
  
“Now, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to return to the hospital wing. We haven’t any space for you yet in the Gryffindor dorms and you don’t have any of your supplies. But need not worry, I will have everything bought for you by tomorrow so you can meet the rest of your house members tomorrow. Because it is Friday, you will have the weekend to get acquainted with the castle and classes will resume on Monday. However I will need you to come with me to purchase your wand.”  
  
“Wand? I’ll actually be doing magic?” Somehow this still all seemed very fantastical to Eren.  
  
“Why of course!”  
  
“Oh, yeah...then that sounds good. Will this help me get back home?”  
  
“Let me worry for now about how to get you home. You just worry about learning magic for now. It’ll be important if you’re going to stay here.”  
  
Eren nodded.  
  
“Do you remember how to get back to the hospital wing or should I send for Professor McGonagall to show you the way?”  
  
“I…I think I can manage,” Eren said, rising from his seat.  
  
“Take this map just in case,” Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment that included a layout of the entire school.  
  
“Thanks,” Eren had begun to walk to the door when Dumbledore stopped him with one last question.  
  
“Oh, and Eren? I almost forgot to ask, have you always healed quickly?” The Headmaster gazed at Eren through his half-moon glasses as if trying to put together a puzzle.  
  
“Not anymore than most…why do you ask?”  
  
“It’s nothing, just curious. Madam Pomfrey will give you something to eat once you get to the hospital wing. If you get lost, just use the map.”  
  
“Okay. Thank you, sir.” Eren turned and left the office.  
  
Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he was alone. This was all to much for him to take in in one day. He was tired and hungry and even though the only thing he did that day was talk he couldn’t wait to lay down. He was lost in his thoughts and hadn't heard the person approach him from behind.  
  
The stranger slammed Eren into the wall, holding him by his collar. He was dressed in black robes, lined with green, with a green and silver tie. The silver matched the stranger’s eyes that looked fiercely up at Eren. As Eren looked down to study his assailant he noticed an emblem of a snake in upper left corner of their robes. The stranger eyed him up and down. He seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for satisfactory as he let go of Eren’s collar but maintained their close distance. Eren was about to tell him off when the stranger spoke, his voice low, almost a growl.  
  
“Do you know how fucking long I’ve been waiting for you to get here?”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused on when this was taking place, it's currently the end of November/beginning of December. Eren arrived at Hogwarts on a Thursday, he was unconscious until Friday afternoon and the chapter ends on Saturday night. Enjoy!

“What the fuck?” Eren said, shoving the stranger away from him, startled by the sudden confrontation. “Get the hell away from me...who the fuck are you?” He looked down at the short boy. After everything that had happened since he had arrived he was not in the mood to deal with anyone else right now. He was tired and wanted to rest while he thought over everything Dumbledore had told him.  
  
“Who _am_ I?” The mysterious boy asked, offended. “You better fucking know who I am kid, unless your brain got scrambled on the trip over here.” He took a step forward and crossed his arms. “You’re Yeager, right?”  
  
“How do you know who I am?” Eren asked, also crossing his arms.  
  
“I’m Levi fucking Ackerman. I’ve been trying to get your pea-sized brain’s attention for months. It’s about damn time you finally showed. I was beginning to think I’d have to spend the rest of my life in this hell hole.”  
  
“Wha— _Captain_ Levi? But...you...you disappeared from the interior three months ago! We thought you died!” Eren said, letting his arms fall to his side in shock.  
  
“ _Keep your voice down_. You don’t know who’s listening,” he hissed, grabbing Eren’s arm and pulling him to a corner. “Is that what Erwin’s been telling everyone?”  
  
“Sorry,” said Eren. “And, well no...Commander Erwin was very adamant that you were still alive and he’s been putting a lot of resources into locating you. He even made sure to tell us at graduation that you must still be alive.”  
  
Levi let out a laugh. “I suppose Eyebrows wouldn’t want his prized soldier gone too long.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause as Even shifted on his feet.  
  
“Captain, what happened to you?” Eren asked quietly, “you just vanished...have you been here the whole time? What is this place? The Headmaster—Dumbledore—said that it’s a school for ‘witchcraft and wizardry’...it’s, it’s crazy isn’t it? Have you seen the moving gargoyle and floating chair?”  
  
“There’s a lot more crazy shit than that. Trust me. Hange would have a field day if they could see some of this shit.” He glanced around the hall. “We shouldn’t talk here.” Then he glanced back towards Eren, “classes will be out soon and it’s almost time for dinner. Did the old man tell you where to go?”  
  
“Uh, he told me to go back to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey would give me my meal there. They don’t have space for me yet in the dorms and I don’t have anything else except the clothes I came in. I hardly have any idea of what’s going on…he said someone would come and explain more...that’s you, isn’t it?”  
  
“Unfortunately, it is. I’m the only other person in this goddamn castle that’s already been through what you’re currently experiencing.”  
  
“And…?” Eren looked down expectedly.  
  
“And what?”  
  
“Well what’s this place like? What do you do? How did you get stuck here?” Eren had a dozen questions for him.  
  
“Save your shitty questions for later. Right now let’s get you to the infirmary.” He started off down the hall and Eren quickly followed.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Don’t call me that here,” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just a student, same as you’ll be.”  
  
Eren tried to stifle a laugh. “You? A student? But Captain...er I mean Levi...you’re, aren’t you a bit old to be playing dress up?”  
  
Levi’s eyes narrowed to points. “I may be twenty-four and wearing this shitty getup but don’t forget that I’m still your superior Yeager.”  
  
“Of _course_ ,” Eren answered sarcastically.  
  
Levi glared at him but said nothing.  
  
“So why can’t I call you sir or Captain?”  
  
Levi sighed. “Just something the old man is trying to keep under wraps. Where we came from and all that nonsense. There’s some pretty bad shit going down right now it’d just be better if we kept our heads down...or so he’s said.”  
  
“He didn’t tell me that.”  
  
“I guess he forgot. Or maybe he thought it’d be better if I told you.”  
  
By this point that had reached the hospital wing. When they entered there was no one inside, save for Madam Pomfrey who smiled and welcomed them in. She approached as they sat down on two cots.  
  
“Mr. Yeager, Dumbledore informed me you’d be staying the night here. Would you like to eat now? I’ll have to leave soon for dinner in the main hall. I would normally encourage you to join, but no one knows you’re here except the staff and Mr. Ackerman here. I think Dumbledore wants to formally introduce you tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll be fine here,” Eren said. He still wanted to get that rest, despite wanting to question Levi more.  
  
A slight frown fell on her face, “will you be staying as well?” She asked Levi.  
  
Levi looked at Eren, his silver eyes were piercing and Eren thought he was silently trying to tell him something.  
  
“Yes, but not for long,” he said coolly. “Wouldn’t want anyone to miss me, now would I?”  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave a nervous laugh and an “of course,” before getting up to get Eren’s dinner.  
  
“What was that about?” Eren whispered, leaning towards Levi.  
  
Levi made an expression of distaste.  “Let’s just say not many people are fond of me.”  
  
“Wow. Way to sound cryptic.”  
  
Levi let out a huff. It seemed like he did this a lot, maybe he was just constantly annoyed, or maybe it was Eren’s presence? Eren hoped it wasn’t the latter.  
  
“So I suppose I should ask before I leave...what house were you assigned?”  
  
“House?”  
  
“Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindo—“  
  
“Oh! I’m in Gryffindor,” Eren said. “Is that important? What do the houses do?”  
  
Levi let out yet another sigh. “It pretty much decides everything in this shitty school. And worst yet, I’m in Slytherin.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, shit head, it means that our houses are rivals. They hate each other. It’s so childish.”  
  
“Oh,” said Eren. His shoulders slumped down slightly. He felt...disappointed? Was this going to impact his interactions with Levi? Because he was the only one who could relate to what he was experiencing right now.  
  
“Don’t worry brat. I don’t give a shit about some feud between two houses in a magical school I just happen to be trapped in.”  
  
Eren let out a weak laugh. “I guess you’re right. It’s not like any of this really matters, right? We just need to stick around until Dumbledore figures out how to get us home.”  
  
“Exactly. But don’t think that that’s any excuse to slack off and fail. I expect you to actually try and give a shit. I won’t have you giving the Survey Corp a bad name.”  
  
Eren grimaced. He just finished his training and now he was supposed to go back to more school? For something he had no clue about? But wait—  
  
“How do you know I joined the Survey Corps?” Eren had never mentioned it to him and Levi was gone before the graduation ceremony.  
  
“Intuition,” he merely stated.  
  
What was Eren supposed to make of that?  
  
They talked a bit more before Levi got up and said that he should get going. "It'll look bad if I miss dinner."  
  
"Do you _care_ what people think about you?" Eren asked, skeptically. He had heard the rumors about the man, and he hardly believed that what other people thought were any of Levi's concern.  
  
"Of course not. But people talk, and they already talk a lot about me. I don't want to feed their inept little delusions."  
  
"Oh? And what do they say?" The corner's of Eren's lip crept up.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough brat."  
  
And with those parting words, Levi was gone leaving Eren alone.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Well of course Madam Pomfrey was still there too.  
  
"Here, you're dinner. When you're done, just leave it on the nightstand. I need to leave now. You'll be okay by yourself?" She placed his dish on a table at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Thanks," Eren said.  
  
"And Mr. Yeager," she said, looking down at him with concern. "I don't know what your relation to Ackerman is, but you would be wise to be cautious."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
She smiled, but Eren sensed something off about it. It was the same thing he had sensed with his interactions from the other professors and the Headmaster. Something wasn't quite right here. But he pushed it to the back of his mind for another day.

x

Bright and early the next morning Eren awoke and found himself face to face with a very strange creature. It possessed large bat-like ears and a long drooping nose. Eren would be tempted to call it ugly had he not known what titans looked like. Its big eyes and small stature actually made it seem rather cute to him. But then his eyes wandered down to the dirty, tattered clothes and he wondered why it didn't have fresher ones.  
  
It seemed as though Eren had startled it because it froze for a moment before saying, "I had not expected you to wake up yet."  
  
Eren rubbed his eyes. "Yes?" He was still not entirely awake.  
  
The creature spoke, "I've come to drop off your breakfast and new clothes." It spoke with it's head slightly bent before revealing the food it had been carrying and setting it on Eren's table. Then setting a fresh pair of clothes on the nightstand.  
  
"What—what are you?" Eren asked. He regretted his choice of words immediately but was too shocked by the creature's appearance to properly formulate a question.  
  
"I'm a house elf, sir." The elf said before bowing to Eren, "I work in the kitchens."  
  
Eren could feel his face heat up. "Please! Don't call me sir, It's just Yeager, or Eren, okay? Sorry for being rude."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, sir. We house elves are used to it. This wouldn't have happened if I had come earlier before you had awoken."  
  
“No no no! It's not your fault!" Eren said quickly, shaking his hands in front of his face "and please, don't say sir. It makes me feel weird."  
  
"...If you say so, Mr. Yeager," the elf said apprehensively before it bowed again.  
  
Eren sighed. “Well, thanks for the food, um, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Earwick."  
  
"Well, thank you, Earwick, for the food and clothes." Eren said, smiling.  
  
The house elf simply grunted before snapping his fingers, vanishing with a _pop!_  
  
Eren stared dumfounded before reminding himself that it was magic and that it was ‘normal’. Vanishing was normal. House elves are normal. And now he’d eat his food like normal.  
  
When he was done with his meal he made sure the room was clear before changing his clothes. He still hadn't taken a shower since he got here. When he took a whiff of himself he crinkled his nose in disgust. Showering was his new priority.

x

He waited for an hour before the doors to the infirmary opened. Expecting to see someone there to show him to Dumbledore's office or tell him where he should go—hopefully the showers— he was disappointed when he saw three people dressed in similar robes to the ones Levi had been wearing. Students, he realized.  
  
He watched them scan the room before they finally laid eyes on him. One pointed—quite indiscreetly—he had messy, jet-black hair and round glasses. The other two that stood on either side of him, one a redhead with a constipated look, and the other, a girl with bushy brown hair who looked slightly annoyed. They whispered amongst each other for what felt like forever to Eren. Were they going to come over or just stand there and gawk?  
  
"For fucks sake, can I _help_ you?" Eren said at last, breaking the awkward tension.  
  
The trios' heads shot up, startled by his sudden words and they all looked at him.  
  
_"You go,"_ one whispered.  
  
_"No, you go,"_ insisted another.  
  
_"Harry, you're the one that wanted to come here, so you go and talk to him,"_ the girl said. She gave him a shove.  
  
_"All right, all right,"_ the boy—Harry—said. _"You guys better be right behind me or I swear—"_  
  
"I can hear you," Eren said. He had now swung his legs off and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Harry glared at Eren before finally making his way over. Another person he'd somehow upset before meeting? Perfect.  
  
"So, we heard that you're the new kid." He said. Once he was up close Eren could see that there was a strange lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. What did he hit to get that? And on the left of his robes was a lion that stood on its hind legs. Different from Levi’s, Eren noted.  
  
"So you heard," Eren said back.  
  
"Is it true?" The other two reached the glassessed boy and stood next to him as they had done before. Eren would've thought they were trying to be intimidating except the other two looked worried by what the other boy might say next.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
Harry tapped his foot annoyingly. " _You know_ —are you or are you not a transfer student?"  
  
"It's hard to say—I'll have to ask the Headmaster the next time I see him," now Eren was just giving them a hard time, and he didn’t even know why. He missed having Jean to argue with. Now that was something he never thought he would think.  
  
"Come off it!" The redhead finally spoke, "we're only curious because we hardly ever get transfer students and with _You-Know-Who_ back you can't help us being a little suspicious!"  
  
"Yes, you're not the first to tell me," Eren said flatly. He was tired of not knowing what the fuck was going on in this world. It was more exasperating than fighting titans!  
  
"So...?" The Harry boy asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I swear, we're just going in circles." The girl spoke and looked over to the other two, “we’re not going to get anywhere. Why don't we just wait for Dumbledore to tell us, like I _suggested_?"  
  
"Hermione, _please_ , I know what I heard, he's—"  
  
Harry was interrupted by the doors opening again. This time a single figure walked in. They stopped short of Eren's cot when they realized who else had gathered around.  
  
" _You three_ ," the voice said with disgust. The figure was blocked from Eren's view but the voice was familiar.  
  
"Yes? Do you need something from us?" Harry said, crossing his arms.  
  
The voice scoffed. "God no, what the fuck would I need from _you_?"  
  
"Then why are you here?" Harry asked irritably. Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"I'm here for Yeager."  
  
Harry's eyebrow rose. "I knew it." The other two were giving him meaningful looks at this point but he didn't pick up on any of them. As he took a step forward Eren's view was unobstructed and he saw that it was Levi that had been standing there, looking absolutely pissed.  
  
"Oh? And what exactly is it that you _know_?" The animosity in Levi's voice growing with each word he spoke.  
  
"Hmph. I don't have to answer you Ackerman. But as you can see, we're in the middle of something, so you can just leave."  
  
Levi glared dangerously at them and for a moment Harry looked as if he'd back down.  
  
Up until this point, Eren had been only observing the conversation—mainly because he didn't know who it was that had entered until seconds ago. Were they on bad terms? Honestly, he wasn't surprised given Levi's attitude.  
  
"If you're gonna fight you can do it outside." Eren said, getting up from his bed. "This is an infirmary, not a playground."  
  
Levi smirked. Did he not understand that Eren was also making fun of him?  
  
"Come on, Harry, let's just go," the redhead said. Harry reluctantly let himself be pulled by the redhead as the girl followed.  
  
"Ta-ta for now," Levi said sarcastically.  
  
As the trio passed by Levi he grabbed the redhead's arm. "Eaten any chocolate lately?” He whispered. “Better stay away unless you want to get fucked up.” He let go and the redhead looked absolutely petrified. It took his two companions’ pulling on him to snap him out of it before all three quickly made it out the door.  
  
“Friends of yours?” Eren asked once they left.  
  
“Cute,” was Levi’s response before he walked over to Eren’s bed.  
  
“You know, I didn’t know it was you at first since you’re so short the three of them completely blocked you from my vision.”  
  
Levi eyes narrowed as he glared. Eren found it a little adorable although he knew he should probably be fearing for his life. The school robes were not helping in the intimidation department and Eren had to remind himself that Levi was actually eight years older than him.  
  
“Come on,” Levi said, “I’ll show you to the baths, you can take one before the old man needs to take you to get your wand.” He jerked his head and motioned Eren to follow him.  
  
Eren perked up, that was just what he’d been wanting to do. “How’d you know?”  
  
“You reek. I can still smell traces of blood on you, not to mention sweat and whatever other grime you’ve had on you for the past three days.”  
  
Eren blushed. “I think they wiped me down when I first got here. I mean, I must’ve been covered in blood.”  
  
“Well they did a shitty job. And I cannot allow you to stay like this.”  
  
Eren laughed. “Yes sir!”

x

The baths were much larger than Eren had anticipated, and from the looks of it, communal.  
  
“Er…so…were you going to wait outside or…” Eren looked down at his feet. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, why would he be? He was used to showing his naked body around the other boys of the 104th Training Corps. Not that he was an exhibitionist, but he was used to taking baths together with them.  
  
“Getting shy?” Levi smirked. The water turned on as stepped closer from a ring of spouts that erupted from the middle of the bath. Soap also began to pour out in purples and pinks until the water was filled with suds and bubbles floated through the air.  
  
“N-no. Why would I be? It’s just…just that I forgot to bring a towel…or I don’t have a towel, or a spare change of clothes. You just dragged me here and I’m completely unprepared.”  
  
Levi snorted. “Don’t worry Yeager, that’s what magic is for. I know a spell simple enough to dry you off and clean your clothes.”  
  
“Well—if you say so…” Eren began to undress, glancing back at Levi every five seconds to make sure he wasn’t staring. Much to his horror, Levi was undressing as well. He had gotten down to his boxers when Eren quickly turned away and hurried his own undressing before jumping into the bath. Thankfully there were copious amounts of bubbles to hide everything.  
  
Eren felt the water ripple and looked up to see Levi to his left, less than two feet away.  
  
“Make sure you scrub well. I don’t want to have to clean you myself,” He said as he started to lather up a sponge and scrub his arms.  
  
Why did this feel so awkward? Eren didn’t know. He chanced a glance over at the other man and raked his eyes over his smooth porcelain skin. Now that he had the time, he could look at the details of his face, how his eyes focused on scrubbing so intently, his lips pursed, almost in a scowl. How the longer portions of his ebony hair fell over his undercut. His toned biceps and muscular abdomen…  
  
“See something you like?” Levi smirked, stopping temporarily in his scrubbing.  
  
“Wha—? No!” Flustered for being caught, Eren dunked his head into the water.  
  
“Such as kid.”  
  
They soaked in the bath in silence for several minutes, the only sounds that echoed off the walls were scrubbing or water lapping against skin. When it seemed as though they were both done, Eren peaked back over to Levi.  
  
“So…”  
  
Levi looked up at Eren through his wet fringe. Eren tried to gauge his emotions but was unable to read his cool silver eyes.  
  
“So, will you tell me how _you_ got here?” Eren asked, repositioning himself so that he faced the man.  
  
Levi was silent for a moment before he spoke. “It’s rather similar to how you ended up here.” Then, “I was fighting Kenny—ever heard of Kenny the Ripper? He’s my uncle. And besides slitting throats he’s also quite the thief. He was in the middle of a heist when I ran into him. Long story short, we fought, and I somehow managed to end up here.”  
  
Eren didn’t know what to say. What do you tell someone who had Kenny the Ripper as their uncle? He shuddered at the recollection of the rumors he heard.  
  
“Damn.” He inched a bit closer to Levi, “so was it one of those thingamajigs? You know, a portal?”  
  
“A portkey?” Levi corrected, running his slim fingers through his fringe to free it from his face. “Yeah, that’s what the old man thinks.”  
  
“Then it is the same as me…” Eren looked down to the key that hung around his neck. “You still have it with you? Is is time-activated like mine?”  
  
He hadn’t realized it but unconsciously he had been scooting closer and closer to Levi while they were talking. They were almost touching shoulders at this point. Eren stared into Levi’s eyes, his mouth opened to ask another question when— “No, I don’t. I lost it on the way here,”  
  
“O-oh.” Eren was suddenly aware of the closeness between them and his cheeks started to heat up.  
  
“We should get out now. You still need to see the old man.”  
  
“R-right.”  
  
Levi turned his back to Eren and abruptly stood, hoisting himself out of the bath. He picked up his wand from the bench in front of him he whispered a spell, all the water that clung to him dispelling. He said another spell and waved his wand to his clothes and Eren could see them shake and flatten. Levi quickly pulled on his boxers before turning to Eren who still sat in the bath. “Are you gonna get out or are you gonna stay there until you become a shriveled up prune?”  
  
Eren quickly got out, covering his nether regions—he wasn’t embarrassed! And Levi preformed the same spells on Eren. The sensation of water lifting off his body was odd, it felt similar to tiny suction cups falling off of him.  
  
When they were both dressed Levi led him to Dumbledore’s office. Luckly, or perhaps unluckily, they didn’t run into any students along the way. Eren thought that to be strange for a Saturday, at what must be almost noon. Was the castle just that big?

Levi excused himself at the griffin gargoyle and left Eren to meet Dumbledore himself. When Eren entered he found that the Headmaster was not alone and that he was in the middle of a conversation with another student.  
  
_“—yes I can see that Professor Slughorn is quiet taken with you,”_ said Dumbledore.  
  
_“You want me to let him ‘collect’ me, sir?”_ the student asked.  
  
_“Yes, I would like you to—”_  
  
Dumbledore stopped when he noticed Eren.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Yeager, you’re here. I was just about to send for you,”    
  
“Uh, I can come back later if you’re busy—Levi told me you’d want to see me so...”  
  
“Levi sent you?”  
  
At the sound of the name the student standing in front of Dumbledore turned around. “You.” His eyes widened.  
  
“Me,” Eren said back.  
  
Dumbledore glanced between the two boys. “I take it you two have met already?” He raised a brow at Harry.  
  
Harry looked slightly embarrassed. “Ah, well, we met each other in the hospital wing this morning.”  
  
“More like you demanded to know who I was,” Eren scoffed. Why was this Harry kid acting all shy now?  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing look through his half-moon glasses.  
  
“I just wanted to know if he had any connections to Voldemort. Isn’t it strange that we have two new students this year? With what’s going on? And they’re coming to _this_ school of all places? And he’s starting three months late?”  
  
“Now, now Harry. Eren will be a sixth year and a Gryffindor like yourself so I expect you and everyone else to welcome him and help him adjust. His old school was very different from ours so he’ll need your help, alright?“  
  
Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement and Dumbledore looked satisfied with his response.  
  
“Now, I need to discuss some things with Mr. Yeager so I’m afraid we’ll have to continue our conversation at a later date.”  
  
Harry nodded again and before he left he gave one more skeptical glance at Eren.  
  
“I do hope you and Mr. Potter become better acquainted. You both have been through a lot and I know you would both benefit from forming a friendship with one another.” Dumbledore said after Harry had left.  
  
“Well he was the one that started it. I was just in the infirmary when he started demanding if I was the new student and what not.” Eren left out the part about him purposely giving the Harry boy a hard time.  
  
“Yes, well with the troubling times we’re experiencing, it’s out everyone on edge. Especially him.”  
  
“You keep saying that but you forget that I’m not from here. I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”  
  
Dumbledore looked a bit surprised by Eren’s language. “Oh, you must excuse me Eren, this has just never happened before.”  
  
“Except with Levi.”  
  
“Ah, yes, of course, except Mr. Ackerman.”  
  
Eren was so perplexed. Why did it seem like no one liked Levi? Even the Headmaster didn’t bring him up if he could help it.  
  
“Are you going to tell me?” Eren pushed.  
  
“It’s quite a long story, so I’ll only tell you the important parts.”  
  
Eren waited. “You may have a seat if you’d like.” Dumbledore gestured.  
  
“I’m fine standing.”  
  
Dumbledore took a seat himself and crossed his fingers under his chin. “There was once a boy who went to this school named Tom Riddle. He was a Slytherin and he seemed, for the most part, like your average student. However, he turned to the dark arts and later became know as Lord Voldemort. His followers are called Death Eaters and they all have a mark on their arm to signify their allegiance. For a long time Voldemort was thought to be dead, but he recently came back—and now the wizarding world is headed to another war. Voldemort is one of the greatest and darkest wizards to ever live.”  
  
Eren was speechless. He knew it. This was indeed all a fairy tale. There was no was this was real. Death Eaters? Who came up with that name? Sounded more like they’d protect you if they ate death. And how does someone even come up with the name Voldemort? It was like Tom Riddle just scrambled a bunch of letters together to see what stuck.  
  
“But enough of this. We need to get you your wand.”  
  
“Yes…my wand.”  
  
“Now we’ll be using apparition. So hold on tight to my arm,” Dumbledore held out his left arm. “And don’t let go.”  
  
Eren hesitantly grabbed hold of his arm and before he knew it he felt his eyes compressing into the back of his head. His stomach turned and his limbs felt like they were being turned in an unnatural way. For all their spells and magic couldn’t they figure out a way to make this less painful?

x

The trip to the wand shop was…uneventful to say the least. He was given several different wands to try out and ended up with a 13” flexible Hawthorn with a Dragon heartstring core—like Eren knew what any of that meant. He turned the wand between his fingers. It was light and he could hardly imagine that this was all he needed to do magic.  
  
“I must apologize Mr. Yeager, normally I’d have taken you to Ollivander’s—but well, with what’s been going on, his branch here in Hogsmeade will have to do. I would have liked you to meet him. He is the most excellent wand maker.” Dumbledore said as they exited the shop.  
  
Eren shook his hands in front of his face, “don’t worry about it! I mean, you paid, so I can’t really complain, right?”  
  
“You’re too kind. Let’s get you back.”  
  
Dumbledore held out his arm and Eren took it, now knowing what to expect but still not used to the sensation. As the Headmaster’s office swirled into view, Even wobbled and clutched a nearby chair.  
  
“Yes, it does take some getting used to,” he chuckled.  
  
Eren groaned. Isn’t that how it always worked?

x

Dumbledore had told Eren that all of his new clothes and books had been placed in the dorm and once dinner had ended he would simply have to follow the rest of the Gryffindors to bed. He had handed him a set of robes to change into to wear during dinner and told him to look for the same colors and symbol on his robes on the banners above the tables.  
  
Easy enough right? Except for the fact that Eren had never been to the dinning hall so he had no clue where he was going. Yet when the Headmaster asked if he’d like any assistance Eren simply said that he could locate it himself and would consult the map he received earlier if he got lost.  
  
Well, Eren was lost. He had only really been to the Hospital Wing, one of the baths, and Dumbledore’s office. The rest of the school was uncharted territory. And for some reason he had previously missed all of the talking and moving paintings that he was now suddenly in the thick of. Most paid Eren no attention, which he was fine with, and rather preferred. However others would call out to him or shout. It was one thing to have a talking painting. It was another to have said painting aware of existences outside its frame. And don’t even get him started on the moving staircases. Was this hell? Surrounded by incessant chattering of freaky paintings while the stairs moved under you? Eren contemplated giving up his search.  
  
“Oi.”  
  
A voice from behind him made him jump and he clutched his new wand, ready to poke the eyes out of whoever was behind him.  
  
“What are you doing over here?” The voice asked and Eren spun around fast, wand held like a dagger, raised above his head.  
  
“Watch it, brat.” The mysterious person caught Eren’s arm before it could descend into the other’s eye socket.  
  
“Levi?” Eren asked, realizing who it was that stood in front of him.  
  
“No one else is here.” Levi replied. “You know that’s not what you’re supposed to do with it.”  
  
Eren looked up to his hand still in Levi’s grip. “Oh, yeah. You just startled me.” He gave a nervous laugh.  
  
“So your first instinct was to stab my eye out with a piece of wood?” Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Damn kid, I wouldn’t want to see what you look like when you’re actually mad.”  
  
Eren laughed some more. How was he supposed to respond to that? He looked back at Levi and when he did Levi finally dropped his arm.  
  
“So what are _you_ doing here?” Eren said, putting away his wand.  
  
“I was on my way to dinner and I just happened to see you. I figured you were probably lost seeing as though you were headed in the opposite direction.”  
  
Pink tinted Eren’s cheeks, “ _Ha ha_ …although I suppose I am…” He scratched the back of his neck in awkwardness, “guess we can head there together?”  
  
“Guess so. Come on, before dinner’s over.”  
  
They walked back down the stairs and it took them only ten minutes to reach two rather impressive doors.  
  
“Wow. This is the dinning hall?” Eren looked up in amazement at the intricate woodwork. He could hear an abundance of voices talking and laughing from the other side.  
  
“Wait till you see the inside,” Levi smirked. “Be sure you don’t shit your eyes out.”  
  
 He placed his hand on one of the doors and pushed. “You ready to be a fucking wizard?”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's wand is a (fairly flexible) 10" Pine with a Phoenix feather core.  
> Also, I didn't originally intend for Harry and Eren to get off on the wrong foot, but it just sort of happened.
> 
> Thoughts?


	4. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Sorry for the slight delay! This chapter starts with some Harry POV and then what happened in Trost after Eren vanished. Enjoy! :)

Harry looked up from his food at the sound of the main hall’s door opening. It wasn’t that unusual for people to come in late to dinner but it was almost over at this point.  
  
Two figures entered, the shorter one pointed towards Harry’s table while the taller one nodded. They split apart and walked briskly to different tables. The shorter one making his way over to the Slytherin’s while the taller one made his way over to the Gryffindor.  
  
In the brief moment that this action took place in, more heads had turned to stare at the two who had entered late. Harry kept his eyes trained on the taller boy; a different experience from the one he had at the start of the year when he was in the opposite position.  
  
The taller boy appeared to be nervously looking around for a open place to sit. As he came closer, Harry realized that it was the new kid that he had met earlier that day. Of course, who else would it be? He probably got lost finding his way here. Which meant the Slytherin boy was Levi. Hmph.  
  
What exactly was Harry’s problem with Levi? Well, for one, he was a Slytherin. Second, it seemed that even Draco was afraid of the guy which Harry could only take to mean that Levi was even worse than Draco. Third…well his cold stare rivaled that of Snape’s and it gave him the chills on the few occasions that they made eye contact.      
  
Hermione who sat next to him gave him a quick jab in the ribs. “Hey,” she whispered, “isn’t that the boy from the infirmary, the one we saw this morning?”  
  
Ron looked up too, halfway through a chicken leg, a glob of grease inching down his chin. “Yah Arry ishn’t ‘at ‘he guy?”  
  
Hermione grimaced. “Honestly Ron, do you always have to talk with your mouth full? No one can understand you.”  
  
Ron made a face and turned back to his chicken. A rather ditzy looking girl sitting next to him clung to his arm. “Don’t listen to her, Won Won. She’s just jealous.” And she leaned her head on his arm, making it difficult for him to continue to eat.  
  
“Are you going to wave him over?” Hermione continued. “It looks like he doesn’t know where to sit. He’s in Gryffindor too isn’t he? He’s wearing our robes.”  
  
Harry looked back to the new kid. If he were to follow as Dumbledore had asked he would certainly wave to the boy and have him sit with them. But something was still bothering him about his sudden transfer—as well as the Slytherin’s transfer at the beginning of the year.  
  
He had caught a snippet of their conversation outside of Dumbledore’s office while hidden under his invisibility cloak. What was it that Yeager had called him? Captain? They had been speaking too softly for him to pick up too much, but he was sure that he had heard the taller boy call the Slytherin that. It seemed very suspicious. Captain, wasn’t that a military rank?  
  
“We’ll see him eventually. He’s in our year so Ron and I will see him in the dorms. I don’t see why I have to pay him special attention now.”  
  
Hermione looked disappointed at Harry’s remark but didn’t press further. Harry glanced back to the boy and saw that he was being ushered to a seat by none other than Luna Lovegood. Of course she would be one to help him out.  
  
He looked back to Dumbledore; he seemed to have noticed the arrival of the two but his face didn’t give anything away as to whether he was upset or not that Harry had not invited Eren over.  
  
It was about five minutes later—already at the end of dinner— when Dumbledore stood and clinked his glass. _Here we go,_ Harry thought.  
  
“Everyone, everyone, I would like your attention please.” The Headmaster called out, setting his glass down. Everyone quieted within seconds to look up. “Most of you are unaware but starting Monday we will have a new transfer student joining the sixth years.” Whispering erupted amongst the students. Even some of the staff and professors looked to one another.  
  
“But not to worry,” Dumbledore raised his hands, “He was simply delayed in transferring at the beginning of the year.” And then he looked down towards the sea of students. “I hope that you will all give Mr. Yeager a warm welcome as he has had his share of difficulties getting here.”  
  
Hermione nudged Harry. “See Harry? There wasn’t anything for you to worry about.” He huffed.  
  
“Now, I think it’s time for dessert, don’t you?” Dumbledore waved his hands and the dishes that once held various meats, breads, vegetables, and soups were replaced with extravagant sweets. Dumbledore took his seat and the students resumed eating.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by without any more interruptions. Harry kept his glances to Eren to a minimum. Hermione tried to question him about whether or not he would talk to him later, but Harry always changed the subject.  
  
"Why are you interested in him Hermione?" Irritation seeping into his voice.  
  
"Well, he's in our grade, and he's a Gryffindor. And I'm a prefect. It only makes sense that I'd be interested in getting to know him," she stated matter-o-factly.  
  
Harry was about to make a quip when Ron and Lavender pushed themselves from the table. "Well we're gonna head back to the common room, yeah?"  
  
Lavender hugged Ron's arm as she gave her usual stupid lovestruck smile. "Let's go Won Won."  
  
Hermione grimaced and turned away. Ron didn't notice as he was soon walking off towards the large double doors. "I'm going to stay a bit longer, I think.” She said, poking at a half eaten cake.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Harry got up a several minutes later now that most of the hall was empty. As he passed by where Eren was sitting he quickly looked over to see that he was indeed sitting next to Luna. She looked to be in the middle of explaining something in the Quibbler—as she was pointing and flipping through the pages, then making abstract hand gestures. Eren seemed to be mildly entertained and gave tentative nods before trying on a pair of bi-colored glasses that she handed to him.  
  
Eren was looking around and about to turn in Harry's direction so Harry quickly turned his head forward again. Hmph. So he seemed to get along with Luna, big deal. Harry knew that Luna had trouble making friends because everyone thought she was 'weird'. He'd probably ask her what she thought about the new kid later when he had the chance; maybe he wasn’t so bad. No no, he had to stick with his gut feeling.

x

Harry was already sitting in bed when Eren arrived. He had been reading over the Prince's writing in his potions book when he walked through the door, prompting Harry to shut the book and hide it. He didn't know why but he didn't want the new kid knowing about the book. Maybe he was trying to keep the two mysterious people separate. Although it wouldn't be hard for him to find out anyway.  
  
Eren didn't spare him a glance as he made his way over to the empty beds. He walked past each of them before he seemingly found the one he was looking for, plopping down.  
  
_It's now or never_. Harry thought to himself. _Hah, sounds like I’m on some deadline. Ugh, but what am I going to do? I’ve already got enough on my plate._ He thought about Dumbledore and Hermione's words and he knew that it was childish of him to instantly decide to dislike the boy just because of one interaction. He was sure that if—  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Harry jumped. He must've been too absorbed in his thoughts because he didn't hear any footsteps or see the boy move before he was right in front of him.  
  
Harry looked up to stare into the boy's teal eyes. "...Hey."  
  
"Look. I know we got off on the wrong foot. Well I mean, let’s be honest, it was because of you that made us get off on the wrong foot, but since we’re obviously going to see each other a lot, do you think we should try to start over?”  
  
What did the Eren kid want?  
  
“I don’t know what your problem with Levi is, but I’m not him, you guys can hash out your disagreement on your own time, okay?”  
  
“Um…”  
  
“So are we cool?”  
  
“What?” Weren’t Ackerman and Yeager supposed to be allies or something?  
  
“Are we or are we not good?”  
  
What was he playing at?  
  
“For now.”  
  
Eren huffed and Harry thought that he saw his eyes glow before he turned away. Must have been a trick of the light.

x

"What are we going to do about this Erwin?" The bespeckeled brunette looked over the the commander with a skeptical stare. While they loved the strange and unusual, this was out of depth for even them.  
  
They both stared at the tall black cabinet. Or at least it looked like a cabinet. What had happened mere hours ago they could not even begin to comprehend.

x

The 104th trainees—or they were recruits now—had assembled together on a rooftop all in need of the same thing: gas and new swords.  
  
Armin could barely face Mikasa as he told her that Eren had died saving him—along with everyone else in his squad. All Mikasa had to say was a “now’s not the time for tears,” before she swiftly turned around and stood at the edge of the roof to assess their situation.  
  
“Damn it! Those cowards!” Jean shouted. “What are we supposed to do if they have all the supplies? Why aren’t they moving?!” He punched the tile and let out a broken cry.  
  
The soldiers in charge of sending out the refills had barricaded themselves within the building. But with good reason, as the whole tower was surrounded by at least five titans. There was no clear way in or out.  
  
“Come on guys!” Sasha said, trying to rally the rest of her teammates. “If we all work together, we can make it to the building and fill up our tanks!”  
  
Connie gave her a desperate look. “There’s no way we’re getting past all of those titans, Sash.”  
  
“Not if we don’t work together!” She insisted.  
  
The others looked at her in dismay. Most of them had witnessed what it looked like for a titan to eat a human. They realized what a fragile body the humans have, their flesh easily tearing between the fingertips and teeth of a titan.  
  
“I’m going.” Mikasa spoke, she turned to face the rest of the group and her eyes were cold and blank. “I’m going whether or not any of you come with me. I want to live, so I’m going.”  
  
“W-wait!” Cried Armin, released somewhat from his shock of losing Eren. “It’s too dangerous! You’re going to get killed!”  
  
“Then come with me.”

x

Once Erwin had been notified of the attack, he called for his troops to aid the Garrison. They assisted the last few strangling citizens before setting their sights on the horde of titans spread out across Trost District.  
  
"Have you noticed the sky?" Hange asked, as she approached Erwin to give him a status update.  
  
"Yes. It's a little ominous…”  
  
The sky had turned an ugly grey, yet no rain had fallen. The both peered towards the Rose Wall and saw that the clouds were concentrated mainly above Trost.  
  
“Something doesn’t seem right.”

x

As Mikasa became more reckless as she made her way to the tower. Armin knew she was going too fast—using too much gas unnecessarily and she was going to run out soon if she didn’t stop.  
  
As if to prove his point, a titan came up behind one of the houses to Mikasa’s right and she zoomed toward it. However, as she swooped down for the kill, her tanks sputtered.  
  
“I’m going to help Mikasa! You go on ahead!” Armin called to Connie and Jean before veering off to the right.  
  
Mikasa was on the ground, out of gas, and with only one broken blade left to defend herself. She knelt down, knowing that the ten meter titan that approached was going to be her end.  
  
_“Live!”_  
  
The memory of a boy shouting at her to stand and fight rouses her. What was she thinking? She couldn’t let him down, even if he was dead. As the titan’s hand swept down toward her body she moved. With the bit of blade she had left she tore through its hand, slicing up its fingers. However, a foot was soon hovering over her. _Of course,_ she thought. There was nothing else she could do with no weapons and no gas. She sank back to the ground. _I’m sorry Eren_.  
  
And as she closed her eyes, she almost missed the black smoke that ran by, a spark of green erupting from the titan. The titan’s foot halted and its eyes swiveled up. Mikasa’s own eyes shot open and she watched as the titan fell backwards, dead.  
  
“Mikasa! Are you alright!”  
  
Armin landed next to her and crouched down. “Is it dead?” He got out his swords, shaking.  
  
“I—I think so.” She stared in disbelief.  
  
What had just happened?

x

Yes, what was happening? Erwin was very keen to know as he watched the grey sky darken. It seemed almost as if he could see a skull in the clouds…but that was preposterous.  
  
"ERWIN!" Hange shouted and grabbed the back of his coat, tugging him backward, just in time as a trail of back smoke whizzed by in front of him.  
  
The air crackled. "What the hell was that?!" Hange's eyes gleamed with both excitement and fear.  
  
"Hell if I know," Erwin said, straightening his coat. "Thanks, you probably saved me."  
  
Hange grinned, "I guess we better figure out what those things are?” As they looked around they could see multiple black smoke trails flying through the streets. “I'm going to follow it. They might be connected to the attack. Tell my squad for me, kay?" And they were already off before they completed their sentence, chasing after the mysterious black smoke.

x

"We're never gonna make it out alive," Jean had said, once they had finally made it to the tower. As he looked around he only saw the petrified faces of him comrades. Just one more day! One day and he would’ve been making his way to Sina.  
  
“We made it here. We can make it out. Right now, we need to focus on getting to the basement to resupply.” Mikasa spoke, giving those around her some encouragement.  
  
Armin thus proposed a plan to make it past the titans in the basement surrounding the supplies. While it wasn't easy, they got it done and now their only job left was to make it back to the walls. Their whole building was surrounded by numerous titans and there was no way they'd be able to slip past them without being noticed.  
  
Just as all hope seemed to be lost Armin noticed plume of smoke flying through the city. Windows exploded as the black smoke zoomed by, and when they passed by a titan, the body would seize up in a green flash before falling to the ground.  
  
"Guys!" Armin called. He ran over to the huddle of figures who were resigned to their fate. "Do you see that?"  
  
"See what Armin?" Asked one of them.  
  
Armin pointed to the black smoke; they watched as it flew past a ten meter titan, leaving the body to collapse onto a building.  
  
"See _that!_ " He gestured more enthusiastically towards the now dead titan. "That black smoke is making those titans drop like flies! We could use it as a distraction to get out of here and back to the walls!"  
  
The others looked at him like he suddenly grew an extra head.  
  
"Armin...we have no idea what the fuck that is, what if it attacks one of us? You want us to just assume it'll leave us alone?" Reiner asked. He looked at him questioningly and then to everyone else. "What do you guys think?"  
  
“Actually, I think one of those things saved my life earlier.” Mikasa stepped forward. “It killed a titan when we were making our way here, but it didn’t seem that interested in me.”  
  
“Really?!” Sasha exclaimed.  
  
“And if Armin thinks it's our best bet out of here, then I agree with him," Mikasa stood next to her friend, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm getting out of here with or without you guys."  
  
The others whispered for a few minutes before all agreeing to go along with Armin's plan.  
  
It was quite simple—but also quite dangerous. They would wait for the black smoke to cut across and take out the titans directly in front of them. They would then use their 3D Maneuver Gear to fly to the closest houses, taking the straightest route to the walls. Armin thought it would be best if they left in groups of three so that they wouldn't attract the attention of the titans but also assist each other if the need arose.  
  
It was a fairly quick retreat once the black smoke came around. Armin, along with Mikasa and Jean all made it to the wall in one piece. They looked back and saw other teams quickly making their way to the top.

x

Hange had chased the back smoke only to lose it at what looked to be a tall black cabinet. At first they had thought that they had taken a wrong turn somewhere, but their eyes widened in shock when another plume of black smoke rounded the corner, oblivious to Hange, and turned into a person. A person dressed in all black garbs. And the person then opened the cabinet, climbed in, shut the door, and...what were they doing? Hange wanted to approach, but they waited and watched.  
  
Two more plumes came, transformed, and vanished into the cabinet until Hange deemed it safe to approach. The first thing they did was unsheathe their blade before slowly turning the handle. They flung the door open quickly to find—nothing.  
  
A grin was plastered on Hange's face. What is this? A magic cabinet? They knew for certain that four people had entered; four people that transformed from black smoke. They had to bring this back to Erwin. He was going to lose his shit.

x

And this was how Hange now had the mysterious black cabinet back in their lab. Oh the fun they would have dissecting this piece of furniture. And yes, they would certainly dissect it as best as they could. They had all sorts of tools just waiting to be tested.  
  
"So?" Hange pressed, "why do you think those smoke figures came here? You think they were helping us? But then why did they just disappear without a word? Are you going to tell Pixis, Dok, or heck Zackly about this?"  
  
“I…don’t know."  
  
For the first time, Erwin Smith didn't know what he was going to do. Levi was still missing, and now there were there strange black figures and a magic cabinet? What would the public think?  
  
"We should keep this a secret...for now. Don't tell anyone that you are researching the cabinet. If you find anything out, tell me as soon as you can. We'll keep this between the two of us.”  
  
"Do you—" Hange gave a confused look to the cabinet. "Do you think that this might have anything to do with Levi's disappearance? If you really think that he wasn't kidnapped...do you think these black figures could be involved?"  
  
Erwin took a moment to answer, staring at the cabinet with it's intricate woodwork that just oozed mystery and cried foreignness. "Levi was in the interior.” He stated confidently first, then, “I don't think the cabinet is connected, but—but we won't know about those black figures until we get more information."  
  
Hange nodded and threw a large cloth over the cabinet. "I'll keep it hidden when I'm not working and limit access to my lab."  
  
"Good. Now, let's see what other trouble we've got to deal with."

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter. Only dialogue because this is supposed to have mystery, but it should be fairly obvious what group of people are speaking. The "introductory arc" is now over. Next chapter should be interesting!

“What the fuck was that?!”  
  
“How should I know? I was _just_ as confused as you were.”  
  
“Well, someone is going to have to give _Him_ a report as to why we failed.”  
  
“Yes, but that place was quite interesting, don’t you think?”  
  
“Interesting? Are you sure we saw the same things?”  
  
“Did you see those mutilated giants? They were eating people!”  
  
“Yes! Exactly! We could use that.”  
  
“ _Use?_ Are you out of your damn mind?”  
  
“Oh, scared of something a little bigger than you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“That why you were killing them?”  
  
“ _No_.”  
  
“Then we know what we’ll report.”  
  
“What, that there’s mutilated giants off in some godforsaken place that we could just pluck up and transport over to Hogwarts?”  
  
“That there’s some _firepower_ that would be _extremely_ useful in taking down Dumbledore and the school.”  
  
“They seemed to drop dead pretty well to me.”  
  
“...I talked to one of them.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“One of the muggles. I talked to one of them. They caught me by surprise, right before I stepped back into the cabinet. Asked me why I was there…what my objective was.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And nothing. I said nothing, I ignored them.”  
  
“ _But they saw you._ ”  
  
“They were a muggle. It wouldn’t be anything they could ever comprehend.”  
  
“But they saw the cabinet.”  
  
“I didn’t think we’d need it. There was supposed to be only two.”  
  
“You thought wrong.”  
  
“A silly muggle can’t do anything. The cabinet will be safe.”  
  
“Yes, the more important matter is how exactly do you plan on getting back there?”  
  
“That’s the boy’s job now isn’t it?”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Part 2: Just Another Manic Monday (Part 1)

_“Eren…”_  
  
A familiar voice.  
  
_“— — today— —for me—”_  
  
He was floating in a hot soup of blood and bile. _No, not this, not here again—_  
  
_“Eren. Listen to me.”_  
  
The walls were closing in. He was about to be crushed and digested. _No no no no no!_  
  
_“Eren! Wake the fu—”_  
  
“Hey!” Eren felt a hand shake his arm. “Wake up man, you’re gonna be late.”  
  
Eren’s eyes blinked open as he saw a blurry head lean up. “Ugh. Go away horse-face, five more minutes.”  
  
“Wha? Who are you calling a horse?”  
  
Eren’s eyes adjusted. Wait a minute. This wasn’t the barracks. He shot up. “Bloody hell man! Watch it, you almost head butted me!”  
  
Eren twisted his neck towards the voice, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he was done he refocused on the face in front of him. It was a redhead; he’d thought he’d seen him before, but his brain wasn’t fully functioning just yet.  
  
“Crap. Sorry,” Eren said as he looked around the room. That’s right. He was at ‘Hogwarts’ and this was the dorm. He barely looked around last night when he finally got in after dinner. He was too tired from everything that had happened and that girl that talked to him at dinner—Lana? Man, she talked his ear off. But at least someone wanted to talk to him…even if it was about imaginary dust spirits or deathly pillow bugs.  
  
“It’s alright,”  the boy said, “but you really should hurry if you don’t want to miss breakfast.”  
  
“Thanks…um…?”  
  
“Ron, Ron Weasley.” The redhead grinned before walking out the door. Some whispering could be heard beyond the door but Eren was too tired to try to make it out.  
  
Ugh. Mondays.

x

Eren found the main hall easily enough—if getting lost twice and needing fifteen minutes was easily enough—but he found his way on his own, which was an improvement, and he only looked at his map three times.  
  
Once he arrived he looked around for the girl he met yesterday at dinner—Linda? He mentally kicked himself for not remembering her name. She was rather strange but he enjoyed her company and zany personality. To his dismay he saw that she was nowhere to be found. In fact, the tables were much less crowded than they had been at dinner. He noticed that the students, while they had seemingly sat together with their houses, were now scattered across the tables. Was dinner the only time you had to sit with your house? Another thing Eren would eventually figure out.  
  
He looked around some more and spotted the three Gryffindors that had so rudely barged in on him at the infirmary. _No, no,_ he thought. _We’re starting over._ _We’re cool…at least ‘for now’ …whatever the fuck that means_. He plastered on a smile as he approached them. The bushy haired girl spotting him first.  
  
“Hello! Would you like to sit with us?” She motioned to an empty space to her right.  
  
Eren, still maintaining his smile, nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind…” he glanced over to Harry who looked as though he was trying to stay indifferent.  
  
“Not at all! Please sit! Oh, and I’m Hermione by the way, your name is…?”  
  
“Eren,” he said as he sat down.  
  
 “Well Eren, I’ve been wanting to talk with you! I know our first meeting wasn’t under the…best conditions—” her eyes flew to Harry for a split second “—but I hope that we’ll be able to get along? I’m one of the prefects so if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”  
  
“I’m a prefect too ya know,” Ron said, looking to Hermione than Eren. “It’ll probably be more convenient to ask me, since we’re both guys and I’ll see you more often around the dorms and stuff.”  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look before turning back to Eren. “So, what’s your schedule?”  
  
“Schedule?”  
  
“Yeah, your classes!”  
  
“Oh…um, I’m not to sure. I haven’t gotten it yet.” Eren scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. _Damn it!_ Dumbledore had bought him all his books but he forgot to mention what classes he’d be taking.  
  
As if on cue, a pure white owl flew overhead, dropping a letter on the table in front of him.  
  
Eren looked at the sudden appearance of the envelope with surprise. He tentatively reached for it, and when he picked it up he found that it was indeed addressed to him.  
  
"You've got mail." Harry said in a monotone, finally speaking.  
  
Eren gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"Are you gonna open it?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued as she leaned over.  
  
Who would send him mail? Eren only really knew Levi, and even then it's not like he really knew the guy. "Yeah..." He wedged his finger through the wax seal, opening the flap. He took out and unfolded the contents, reading what it contained.  
  
"Oh..." Well that was anti-climatic. "It's my schedule."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione cried. "Let me see!" She snatched the papers from Eren before he could answer and looked over his schedule.  
  
"Hmm.... _hmm_..." She stared intently at the piece of paper as if it was divulging the darkest of secrets.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It looks like we'll have a couple classes together," she grinned.  
  
“...Okay? And those are…”  
  
“Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What about the others?"

"Well, we're all also taking Charms and Transfiguration, but it's at a different time."

"What about Care for Magical Creatures?”  
  
Hermione glanced towards Harry and Ron. “No, none of us are taking that. But," she studied his schedule again, "it seems we'll also have a free period that coincides together on Wednesday, second period.”

"Why only Wednesday?"

"Mondays and Fridays we all have Herbology. Are you not taking it because you did poorly on your O.W.L?"  
  
“My what?”  
  
"You know, the exams you took last year...or was it different at your old school?" She gave him an inquisitive stare and Harry seemed to perk up at her statement.  
  
"Oh...um..." Eren was searching for something to say. _Shit!_ He was not about to have his cover blown now. Although what exactly was his cover? Dumbledore sort of glossed over that part. "Y-yeah. Our exams were a little different at my old school. We didn't really have any written exams...it was more...practical?" He remembered the various training and tests he had when he was a recruit. “Herbology wasn’t really my thing.” Which wasn’t really a lie since he had no idea what Herbology was.  
  
“Practical? And no written exams? Blimey! You sure were lucky, why the hell would you want to transfer here?” Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I, uh, guess I just wanted a change?" _Did I jut blow my cover?_  
  
"Well you certainly came to the right place. Because of Harry here," Ron patted Harry's back, "things have been bloody mad!”  
  
Harry shot Ron a look. Eren remembered the conversation he stumbled upon in Dumbledore's office and wondered what Harry's deal was.  
  
"We better get to class. Unless you want to be late." Harry stated, changing topic.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin Slughorn's impression of you, now would you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You coming Eren?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I need to get my books and things from the dorm. I didn't know what I would need so I didn't bring anything."  
  
"Okay, well, let me show you were the room is. You have a map right?"  
  
"Yeah," Eren took out his map and handed it to Hermione. She circled the room and explained to Eren twice how to get to get there.  
  
"Thanks. I probably would've gotten lost otherwise.”  
  
“No problem!”

x

Eren found the Potions room fairly easily. If getting lost only once and taking only ten minutes to arrive qualified as fairly easy. He did a better job than when he walked to the main hall this morning, so he thought that was progress enough. Although he owed most of it to Hermione's instructions; he’d have to thank her later when he saw her.  
  
The room was like a dungeon...stone walls and floors, arches overhead…but the light streaming through the windows made it seem less so. When he walked in he saw that each table was occupied by a group of three students. He looked around for an empty spot—something he found himself doing a lot lately—and found that there was only one table open and of course he was sitting there.  
  
Levi looked impassive as he stared down at his book, as if he was trying to block everything and everyone out. He looked up and caught Eren's eyes as he made his way over. The cool silver sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
_What's wrong with me? It's just Levi_ , Eren thought as he plopped down in his seat.  
  
"Are you plotting a murder? Or does your face just naturally look like you want to strangle everyone in the room?"  
  
Levi turned his head, "I had all my facial muscles removed when I was ten,” he deadpanned.  
  
Even gave him a look of horror. “...What the fuck?"  
  
"That was a joke, Yeager. You were supposed to laugh.”  
  
"O-oh. Sorry. You just caught me off guard with that expression and that wack response. Can we have a do-over?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ahhh...are you plotting a murder? Or does you face just naturally look like you want to strangle everyone in the room?" Eren stated with a bit more enthusiasm this time.  
  
Levi stared at him. His eyes widened infinitesimally, which was missed by Eren.  
  
"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother.” Then he turned back to his book.  
  
"Aw, come on Levi!"  
  
Eren was about to say something else when an short, pudgy man walked in. He was balding and had an extremely large, walrus-like mustache.  
  
"Hello class! Another day, another lesson…today we will be making Shrinking Solution!” He raised his hands for dramatic effect, but the rest of the students seemed unamused.  
  
“Oh my! I see we have a new face! You must be the new student Dumbledore spoke about! What’s your name, boy?” Professor Slughorn turned to Eren and smiled with delight.  
  
“It’s Eren. Eren Yeager, sir.”  
  
“Well Mr. Yeager, we’ll be making a Shrinking Potion today—page fifty-six in your books everyone—you have the whole class, so hop hop!”  
  
“ _Is he always like this?_ ” Eren whispered to Levi as he reached for his bag to pull out his supplies.  
  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
For most of the lesson, Eren spent his time to himself attempting to follow the instructions written in _Advanced Potion-Making_. However, more often than not he’d end up looking over to Levi for some sort of guidance. It wasn’t his fault he’d never brewed anything in a cauldron before! Levi seemed to be doing surprising well, from what Eren could tell. Which to be honest, he had nothing to base that judgement on.  
  
Occasionally he’d look around and saw that Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on the opposite side of the room. He realized he never even bothered to look for them when he first arrived. They all looked equally focused on their task, however Eren noticed that every once in a while Harry would glance at Levi, and Levi would glare back. Seriously, what was their deal?  
  
There was also another kid, who Eren didn’t know—a blonde boy who looked like he couldn’t care less to be there—half-assedly stirring his cauldron. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy, my boy, you need to stir vigorously! It’s not quite the right green yet.” The Malfoy boy let out an exasperated sigh before resuming his stirring at the same pace.  
  
_What a brat._ Eren thought. Here this kid was, in this school, learning magic! No titans, no walls, and this kid just didn’t give a shit. Even Jean was better than him. Man, he missed his friends. He hoped that they all survived the attack… _shit_ …he didn’t even tell Levi about Trost. He’d probably want to know what the hell’s been happening since he’s been gone.  
  
“You free after this?” Levi’s voice broke through his train of thought.  
  
“Um…” Eren rustled through his bag to pull out his schedule. “Yeah, I am. Why?”  
  
“Gotta show you something.”  
  
“That sounds very suspicious.”  
  
Levi huffed. “Just follow me after class, okay brat?”  
  
“Whatever you say…as long as it’s not down a dark alley.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and resumed his work.  
  
After half an hour more of working, Professor Slughorn called time and went around to check each students’ cauldron.  
  
“Impressive work as always Harry!” Eren could hear Slughorn say. Harry looked pleased while Hermione looked…annoyed?  
  
He continued to make his way around, giving the occasional ‘good job’ but mainly ‘almost there’. When he got to Eren and Levi’s table he looked at Levi’s cauldron first.  
  
“Ah, this is perfect as well! You’re really shaping up to be an excellent potions maker Levi! Harry! You might have some competition!” Professor Slughorn called as he chuckled. “Now, let’s see what you did, Mr. Jegger.”  
  
“It’s Yeager.”  
  
“Of course, my bad, my bad.”  
  
He peered into his cauldron. “Well, it’s almost there. Maybe ask Harry or Levi for a little help eh? They seem to know what they’re doing. Right my boy?” Slughorn nudged Levi.  
  
Eren glanced over to Levi but his face remained unamused.  
  
Professor Slughorn walked back to the center of the room. “Well, that concludes our class today. See you back here Wednesday!”  
  
As Eren started to pack up, he noticed that Harry lingered around. He waved to Hermione and Ron and they left without him.  
  
“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Levi said as he hopped off his stool. Eren quickly finished packing up his things and followed behind him.

x

Levi led them to the outside of the castle; they passed by a small wooden cabin before venturing into the wooded area.  
  
“Are we allowed over here?” Eren asked as they made there way to a clearing.  
  
“Well it is called the Forbidden Forest, but we aren’t technically students. I like to come here to get fresh air.”  
  
“Forbidden?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess weird shit comes out at night. I’ve only really ever been here during the day though.”  
  
“Okay…so why are we here?”  
  
“You need to learn some charms. We’ve got Defense Against the Dark Arts next and you should at least know how to disarm and attack. Otherwise it’ll raise suspicion.”  
  
“Okay…” Eren brought his wand out.  
  
“The Disarming Spell is called _Expelliarmus_.” Levi flicked his wand and Eren’s flew out of his hand.  
  
“Woah! That was amazing!” Eren said, picking up his wand.  
  
“Now you try.”  
  
“ _Expel-liamus_!”  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
“It’s _Expelliarmus_. Not _Expelliamus_. Try again.”  
  
After a few more tries Even finally managed to disarm Levi. And after a few more practices he could disarm him four out of five times.  
  
“Good enough. Next is a stunning spell, _Stupefy_.” And Even froze in place, falling to the ground.  
  
Levi looked down at Eren. “If you can hear me, you won’t be getting up for a while. Remember, it’s _Stupefy_. You can try it out on me a couple of times, but we have to move on to something else.”  
  
Eren’s consciousness was waning and he could barely hear Levi. In the pit of his stomach he felt something bubble. Just as he was about to lose complete consciousness, he felt a light slap on the face.  
  
“Hey, don’t be falling asleep on me brat.”  
  
Eren groaned and slowly got up. He tried the spell out on Levi a couple times but wasn’t able to get it to work.  
  
“We got other shit to do, you can practice later.” And he walked over to one of the many trees.  
  
Leaning against the trunk were two ratty broomsticks. The fibers at the end splayed in multiple directions giving Eren the impression that someone had jammed it hard onto the ground repeatedly.  
  
“Are we sweeping up the forest Captain?”  
  
“No. You need to learn how to fly on a broomstick.”  
  
Eren laughed. “That’s funny, it almost sounded like you said I was going to learn how to fly…and on an cleaning object no less!”  
  
Levi stared at him, then placed both broomsticks beside both of them. “So what you want to do is say ‘Up!’—” the broomstick besides Levi shot up to his outstretched hand, “and that’s all there is to it. You try.”  
  
Eren’s gaped. So it wasn’t just magic sticks that could do spells, but magic broom _sticks_ as well?  
  
After a few failed attempts and hits to the face, Eren finally managed to call the broomstick to his hand.  
  
“Okay. Now, you just get on,” Levi demonstrated by straddling the broomstick, “and just gently kick off.” He did so and hovered in the air.  
  
Eren tried to replicate and wobbled around two feet off the ground.  
  
“This should be a piece of cake if you weren’t shitty with the 3D Maneuvering Gear.” And with that Levi shot off through the forest. Eren barely managing to bring himself high enough to get over a bush. He lost sight of the older man and decided to slowly weave through the trees, circling around the clearing as he waited for him to return.  
  
Levi landed back down a few minutes later, smirk on his face. “What? couldn’t catch up?”  
  
“Well this _is_ my first time. It’s not like I’ve had _months_ to practice.” He scowled.  
  
Levi frowned. And Eren remembered what he had wanted—or should’ve told him when they first talked.  
  
“You know…I’m only here, I think, because Trost was attacked…I had been meaning to tell you, but I didn’t know when would be the right time.” Eren looked at Levi for some sort of reaction but didn’t get any, so he looked at the ground. “I don’t even know who’s alive and who isn’t…if my sister made it…my best friend…I figured you’d want to know since even if we get back everyone might be dead…”  
  
“They aren’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your sister and friend. They aren’t dead. My shitty friends are fine too.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I just do.”

x

Lunch passed by in a blur. It was similar to breakfast, except Eren noticed Levi sitting two tables from him. He seemed to be watching him, and Eren didn’t know why Levi didn’t ask to sit with him either. Instead he insisted that Eren sat with Harry and the others. Why did he want him to be friendly with people Levi didn’t get along with? It was so confusing to him. He didn’t particularly care if he was friends with Harry or not. Hermione was nice enough. Ron was…well he seemed to be preoccupied with other things most of the time.

x

Right after lunch they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was one of the silliest names Eren had ever heard of. Not only because the acronym was DADA which sounded like the way a baby would call for their dad, but also because what were the ‘Dark Arts’? Eren could only think of knitting or painting in all black. Those would be considered ‘Dark Arts’ wouldn’t they? Ah, but alas, he was very much mistaken when he walked into the room to find Professor Snape—aka that man who seemed to instantly hate him—was their professor.  
  
_Shit. Just my luck. Professor Pissy is here._ He looked around for a seat, and surprisingly? the seat next to Levi was taken; the blonde lizard from Potions sat next to him, although neither of them seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Snape noticed his presence without even having to turn around. “Mr. Yeager—you can have a seat next to Lovegood.” He waved his hand to the right, motioning to an empty seat next to Luna— _Ah that was her name!—_ stationed in the middle right of the room. He took his seat and gave Luna a small smile.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
“Hello again.” She gave him a quirky smile before returning to read a book with strange characters that Eren could not decipher.  
  
Suddenly the curtains were all drawn and and the room was plunged into near darkness. “Class has now begun.” Snape stated coolly. “We will be resuming our practice of nonverbal spells. Begin.”  
  
Everyone got to work immediately. Eren floundered for a moment before turning to whisper to Luna. “ _What exactly are we doing?_ ”  
  
“Oh! I guess you did miss the first three months. We’re working on nonverbal spells. You know, so we don’t have to speak them out loud? It’s quite fascinating to see the different faces everyone makes. I’m thinking of documenting it for the next issue of the Quibbler.”  
  
Spells? Eren didn’t know any spells! Or well actually...what had Levi taught him during their free period? ‘A disarming and stunning charm’ were his words. But he couldn’t quite remember what it was. He was feeling very stupid right now, and had a feeling that his choice of words were ironic.  
  
“Do you want to defend or attack?”  
  
“Uh...” Eren thought he had remembered the Disarming Charm better, “defend.”  
  
“Okay. I’m going to start.”  
  
After a few minutes, nothing happened. Eren focused on the word as hard as he could and he could see Luna’s face scrunch up and slightly redden.  
  
“Sorry Eren. I’m still not very good at this.” She gave a breathy laugh as she exhaled. “Did you want to try attacking?”  
  
“I—”  
  
He was cut off by Professor Snape who rounded their table, black robes trailing like large bat wings. “Yes, I am also curious to see what Mr. Yeager can do, _especially_ after missing so much class. Do you think you can just waltz right in here and pick up where everyone has left off?”  
  
Eren glared at him and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Levi turn to watch them. But he payed no attention to it.  
  
“Shall we see if you can block my spell?” Snape smirked, raising his wand.  
  
Eren gulped. _Now’s not the time to get nervous! You can kick this guy’s ass! Pull yourself together Yeager!_ “Sure.” Eren replied coolly.  
  
He lifted his wand and repeated the Disarming Charm in his head. _Please work please work please work_. Snape flicked his wand and it sent Eren flying off his seat, landing on his ass.  
  
“Looks like missing class isn’t very beneficial.”  
  
Eren glared at him.  
  
“Again.”  
  
Eren rose to his feet and raised his wand. _Asshole_. But the outcome was the same, except this time instead of being sent just off his chair he was sent back at least five feet.  
  
“I wonder,” Snape said, approaching Eren, “do you even know _how_ to defend yourself?”  
  
Eren glared up at him before getting up. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Snape narrowed his gaze at him.  
  
“You—”  
  
But before he could say more Eren doubled over in pain. He clenched his stomach feeling something twist inside.  
  
“I don’t—I don’t feel so—” at that moment he threw up a puddle of blood. All eyes were now on him. He heard a ‘bloody hell!’ from somewhere in the room and a ‘god, that is _disgusting_ ’ from someone else. Fuck, was that blood? Was it the spell or whatever Snape did? He didn’t know. But damn Snape Eren was going to blame him anyway. He looked down to his hands and saw that they weren’t his own. Instead he saw large black claws. _Oh god. I’m hallucinating...is this the magic?_ He felt very, very ill.  
  
“Eren” he heard his name called and looked over to see Levi. He made a slight gesture with his head towards the door and mouthed the word ‘ _go_ ’.  
  
In this situation Eren didn’t really know what else to do and as he felt he’d throw up again, he dashed out of the classroom, ignoring the not so subtle whispering and stares.  
  
_Fuck where am I even going?_ he raced down the corridor. It felt like there were a thousand needles poking at his skin, itching to escape. His stomach lurched again and this time he caught the contents in his hand.  
  
_Ugh_. He let the red liquid slip through his fingers before shaking his hand and wiping it on his robes to rid himself of the remainder. _At least I'm not hallucinating anymore._ He continued to run, until he was outside the castle and heading towards the forest.  
  
Eren made it to the clearing that he and Levi had been at earlier that day and collapsed on the ground. He dug his nails into the dirt as he felt his spine crack. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. He tried to relax. He'd been through worse pain before, right? Yeah. _Remember when you lost your arm and leg? I mean it was only four days ago, how could I forget? Damn. What has my life come to that I’m comparing that pain to this?_ He tried to focus on anything else besides the pain erupting from every part of his body, but it was proving quite difficult as he was slowly losing consciousness.  
  
_It's okay. I'll survive this...whatever it is. I'll survive and make sure to beat the shit out of that Pissy Snake. Yeah. Go me. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Just a bit long—_

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What could be happening to Eren?
> 
> I hope Ron doesn't sound too weird. I've sorta just been throwing in a "bloody hell" here and a "blimey!" there since he's the one who says that the most.


	7. Just Another Manic Monday (Part 2)

“Walk out of my class and it’s detention.” Snape hissed, staring Levi down as the shorter man gathered up his things.  
  
“I’m _sorry_ ,” Levi sneered, “but it sounds as though you think I actually give a shit.”  
  
“ _Ackerman_.” Snape’s eyes narrowed as he held Levi’s gaze. “ _Don’t test me_.”  
  
“I thought that was _your_ job?” There were a few gasps in the room, eyes watching to see what Snape would do.  
  
They stared at each other, an unspoken conversation seeming to pass between the two before Levi turned to the door.  
  
“You can tell Mr. Yeager that he _also_ has detention.”  
  
Levi gave no indication he heard the man and continued out the doors.

x

When Levi woke up this morning from a rather unpleasant dream, he knew that it was going to be a bad day. While he had been expecting this since Eren’s arrival it didn’t make it any less of a pain in his ass to have to now deal with.  
  
The first sign was in Potions. The Yeager brat had walked in, almost late, and sat next to him—although it was the only seat open—giving him the unimpressive line, ‘are you plotting a murder? Or does your face just naturally look like you want to strangle everyone in the room?’.  
  
Levi had simply said ‘I had all my facial muscles removed when I was ten.’ But the face the brat made was priceless.  
  
His confusion and shock that that might actually have been the case almost made him miss what happened after. When the brat restated his murder line, Levi noticed his hair shift to a light shade of red before returning to it’s usual mousey brown.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
Levi started for a moment, trying to hide his concern. He quickly glanced around in his periphery and saw that no one else had noticed the change.  
  
Yeah. Today was not going to be a good day.  
  
When he hadn’t noticed anything unusual during their free period at the Forbidden Forest, Levi almost hoped that everything would somehow work out. But what the fuck did he know?  
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, sadly he was paired with Blondie. Levi was pretty sure that Greasy Bat Wings had purposely placed him there because he knew they didn’t get along. Blondie was also one of the few that were difficult to read…which irritated him because the little shit looked like he didn’t give a shit about anything.  
  
Cue the regular pissy attitude, the ‘does your face even work?’ remarks and the ‘you seem real chummy with that new Gryffindor’ statements. Levi just rolled his eyes. Honestly if he didn’t have to pretend to be a fucking sixteen-year-old he’d have knocked this kid down several pegs by now for disrespecting him so much. When he first arrived the kid was scared of him, but now? Levi thought that Blondie was the one getting too familiar with him.  
  
When Snape approached Eren’s table Levi knew that this was it. _Don’t do it_. Levi thought. _Don’t you fucking do it._ He glared at Snape but Snape’s attention was preoccupied.  
  
When Eren got up from the first blast, Levi studied him for any signs of a change. He saw his eyes. Slitted, and golden. It was only for a brief moment and he didn’t even think Snape noticed, especially since the room was so dark. However, there was no way Snape missed what happened next. After the second try, which blasted Eren further back, Levi saw Eren’s nails elongate into dark claws. He saw the look on Snape’s face as he looked from the brat’s hands back to his face.  
  
“You—”  
  
But before Snape could even finish his sentence Eren clenched his stomach, barely able to say a few words before he vomited up blood. _Fuck_.  
  
Eren looked so shocked. There were whispers, one of them coming from Blondie, saying ‘god, that is _disgusting_.’ Levi shot him a glare before returning his attention back to Eren. He needed to get him out of there. Before…before…  
  
“ _Eren_ ,” he called in a sharp whisper. The boy barely registered his voice, and when he looked up Levi motioned to the door and mouthed the word ‘ _go_ ’.

x

Levi could feel a sickening pressure as soon as he entered the woods. It was an energy that was tangled and intertwined with several different presences.  
  
When he made it to the clearing he finally spotted it—whatever _it_ was. It looked to be a large beast, rolling on its back as if it was ridding itself of something. It didn’t seem to notice Levi just yet.  
  
Levi watched as the creature rubbed off its skin, _Eren’s skin_. It fell off in pieces, coating the ground in gut-wrenching splats while brown fur sprouted up in its place.  
  
A tail had already appeared from Eren’s behind and it whipped back and forth. At first it seemed as though it was involuntary, but upon closer inspection Levi saw that it was actually a snake, and it bit at Eren’s feet, freeing it of his skin to reveal large paws.  
  
As the beast squirmed around Levi realized that Eren’s eyes were closed. The beast was clawing at Eren’s unconscious face, peeling it back to reveal a monkey’s that waited anxiously underneath. Levi knew who he had to call; he’d been preparing for this and begrudgingly befriend them for this moment. He cast his Patronus, a silvery raven, and sent it off with his message.  
  
Now, what was he going to do in the mean time?  
  
He approached hesitantly. “Eren, can you hear me?”  
  
The beast rolled over and shook, ridding itself of the last bits of human skin. It hunched forward and growled at Levi.  
  
“ _Eren_. Don’t make this hard for me.” Levi stepped closer. “This is normal...well mostly...I got help, you’re gonna be okay, got it brat?”  
  
The beast bared its teeth. Which honestly wasn’t that frightening to Levi…except for its long canine teeth. “Don’t make me knock you fucking unconscious.”  
  
There was a growl and and beast curled its claws into the dirt, crouching down, getting ready to pounce on Levi.  
  
“Just because you’re bigger doesn’t mean I’m still not stronger than you.”  
  
Before anything else could happen, there were some noises in the distance. The beast’s ears perked up.  
  
“ _Eren_.” Levi put out his hands, “calm down, it’s just a friend.”  
  
But before Levi could take another step forward the beast turned and ran off through the forest. Moments later there was another set of footsteps charging through the overgrowth behind him.  
  
“I came as quickly as I could,” the voice said, out of breath, “where is he?”  
  
Levi sighed, “he just took off.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“He heard you and it spooked him. Come on, he already got a head start.” They nodded and together the two started running in the direction the beast went.  
  
After several minutes they slowed down as they heard noises further ahead. The beast had stopped in front of a small lake and was staring down at the water.  
  
Levi motioned with his hands; he would go around to the front while the other would approach from behind. They crept up, Levi stealthily moving to get in front of Eren.  
  
The beast didn’t notice Levi until he was right in front of him and sloshed through the water a bit louder than he intended.  
  
“Woah, easy,” Levi outstretched his right hand as the beast’s head whipped up.  
  
Golden eyes locked onto Levi’s and its nose twitched sniffing the air. The snake that was its tail arched forward and hissed before turning around to confront who approached behind.  
  
“Shit!” They said, startled by the sentient appendage.  
  
“Tonks, keep your eye on that tail. I’ll deal with the monkey face in the front.”  
  
“Levi…I know you called me to help, but I’ve never seen anything like this before.”  
  
“I know. Eren’s a bit different, he’s all fucked up and we need to get him back to normal.”  
  
“Okay, but it looks like we’ll have to knock him unconscious.”  
  
Levi refocused his attention to the monkey face. “You hear that? Unless you change back now, I’m gonna have to beat your ass.”  
  
The beast gave a low chortle. “What, don’t think I can?” The beast lifted up a large tiger-striped paw and swiped at Levi. He dodged to the right, leaving the beast to splash the water. The beast growled. “You’ll have to be a lot quicker if you want to get me.” Levi smirked.  
  
The beast lunged for him, the snake hissing in annoyance as it was pulled away from its own prey. Levi gracefully dodged every attack the beast attempted. His robes soaked from venturing deeper into the water. By the time Levi was chest deep in the lake it became more difficult to move his limbs.  
  
“You shitty—” He started as the beast pounced, setting his front paws on Levi’s shoulders. Levi held up his arms in protest but the beat latched onto his right one with his mouth, sinking its teeth in while pushing him underwater.  
  
Levi didn’t know what hit him first, the shock of the water engulfing him and the breath being knocked out of him, or the pain that spurred from his arm as he watched the beast detach its jaw. It brought its head up, its body only partially submerged, and so it gazed at Levi through the surface of the water, blood trickling down its chin and dripping into the water between them.  
  
Levi tried to put on his best glare, but he found it to be rather difficult while his mind was distracted from the pain and while he had to focus on holding what remaining air he had in his lungs.  
  
The beast looked proud of his accomplishment and purred. It stuck its head under water to get a better look at Levi and bared its teeth to show that it now had the upper hand.  
  
_Fuck you too, you shitty brat_. Levi thought. He tried to push himself up but the beast held him firmly in place. He could see blood from his arm begin to leave a blurry trail through the water.  Levi tried to tell the beast that he better let him the fuck up soon or else but it only came out in garbled sounds and bubbles that rose to the top. The beast’s nose crinkled at the air bubbles and blood that floated into its face and brought its face above the water. It shook its head before staring back down at Levi.  
  
At this point he only had maybe thirty seconds left before he was going to lose consciousness so he started to press harder and even knee the beast in the belly to get out from underneath.  
  
The beast wasn’t paying attention and instead was once again captured by its reflection. The water rippled and Levi could see the beasts face contort into one of fear. It jumped off of Levi and stumbled backwards, crying out. The snake whipped around and hissed at the monkey-faced beast. The monkey growled and tried to shake it off, using its tiger paws to swat at it.  
  
Levi sat up, coughing, wiping the water from his face and hair from his eyes.  
  
“Levi! Are you okay?” Tonks ran over to him to pull him up.  
  
“Fine enough. Just need to catch my breath.”  
  
She lifted up his arm gently, “we need to get that bandaged and treated right away. Why is he acting like that?” She motioned to the beast who was fighting with its own tail and rolling around in the water.  
  
“I think Eren might’ve become aware of what he is.”  
  
“Do you think you can get through to him?”  
  
“I’ll try one more time. If not, can you help me knock him out?”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
Levi once again approached the beast. “Eren. Do you recognize me? It’s Levi. You feel like changing back now?”  
  
The beast looked at Levi, its golden eyes holding fear and confusion. It panted heavily from its physical exertion and blood trickled down its face where the snake had managed to sink its teeth in.  
  
The snake was about to attack again when Tonks caught it in long nails that looked more like claws. She pinned it under the water where it wiggled around angrily. She nodded to Levi.  
  
“Come on Eren.” Levi placed a hand on the beast’s cheek, swiping some blood away. “Let’s go back.”  
  
They both stared at each other. “No Eren, you’re not a monster. Tonks is like you too. Right?” He looked down to Tonks and watched as she transformed her nose and mouth into that of a duck. She made a silly quacking sound. “See? You’re not the only weirdo here. So it’s okay to change back, okay? We’re not mad.”  
  
A small whimper escaped from the monkey’s mouth before steam began to release from its body. The snake tail stopped struggling and went limp and soon the beast’s exterior was falling off—similar to how Eren’s skin had done earlier—and slowly evaporated. What was left behind in the murky reddish-brown water was Eren, unconscious and in only his boxers. Levi caught the boy before he fell into the water and propped him up with his arms.  
  
“Damn brat. You really know how to be a pain in the ass.”

x

By the time they made it out of the forest, the next class period had already begun. Levi knew that he and Eren both had Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid so instead of returning to the castle they made their way over to Hagrid’s house. He knocked on Hagrid’s door as he balanced one of Eren’s arms around his neck, Tonks holding up Eren’s other side.  
  
“That you Levi?” Hagrid called. Creaking floorboards and footsteps could be heard, followed by a crash and dog bark. The door swung open to a large man with a long wild beard. “I was beginning t’think you ‘ere gonna skip class again.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and Hagrid looked down to notice the unconscious Eren and Tonks. “Blimey Levi! Who’s that? Why d’yah have Tonks with yah? And what happened t’yah arm?!”  
  
Tonks gave a nod and smile.  
  
“This is Eren. The new kid. Can he rest here? He also has Care for Magical Creatures.” Levi responded.  
  
“Hmm. Why’s he unconscious?”  
  
“It’s a long story. We can tell you inside?”  
  
“Alright, alright. Come on in then. Better get the medical kit.”  
  
Hagrid showed them in and they laid Eren out on his couch before taking a seat at his small round table. Hagrid brought over some butterbeer for the both of them as well as bandages and ointment for Levi’s arm. Levi began to treat his arm as he talked.  
  
“I’d prefer if this stayed between the three of us…for now” He looked between Hagrid and Tonks. “Tonks already knows the basics, but Hagrid, you can’t go blabbing to anyone, okay? I know you’re friends with Harry and his little group of friends. It’ll be Eren’s decision to tell anyone else. And that includes Dumbledore.” They both nodded.  
  
“Okay, then, to put it simply, Eren’s a metamorphmagus like Tonks,” Tonks nodded. “I don’t know the story but his dad did some shit and it fucked him up.” He started to bandage his arm and let out a low hiss at the pain.  
  
“Is that why his animal form was three different animals combined?” Tonks asked.  
  
“I’m actually not too sure about that part...”  
  
“How do you know _anything_ about him? Did you know his dad? Did he give you that injury?” Hagrid questioned.  
  
“That’s...”  
  
A groan was heard from the couch and all eyes darted to Eren.  
  
“In any case,” whispered Levi, “make sure you keep this to yourself. And that includes those Gryffindor brats.”  
  
Eren shifted around before his eyes fluttered open. “Where—?” He brought his hand up to his head, “Ugh, my head.” Slowly sitting up he looked around before looking behind him to see Levi, Tonks and Hagrid.  
  
“Have a good nap?”  
  
Eren focused on Levi, a smirk on his face.  
  
“Ugh. No. It feels like I was hit by a titan.”  
  
Tonks and Hagrid both looked confused at Eren’s reference. “Well, that’s not quite what happened.”  
  
“Who are they?” Eren gestured to the other two.  
  
“This is Tonks, she helped me when you were running wild, and Hagrid, he’s the Gamekeeper and your professor for Care for Magical Creatures.” Tonks gave a little wave and Hagrid grunted.  
  
“Professor? What am I doing here?”  
  
“You were unconscious.” Levi stated matter-o-factly.  
  
“I realize _that_ , but why did you bring me here? The last thing I remember was being in the forest...”  
  
“ _Well_. You might want to sit up for this.” Levi’s face turned serious.  
  
“Y-yeah?” Eren sat up, clutching the covers to his chest.  
  
“To put it simply; you turned into a monkey-faced, tiger-bodied, snake-tailed creature and were prancing around the forest. It took a while to get you to change back.”  
  
Eren’s jaw dropped open and Levi knew what he was going to come out of mouth next. “Ha ha! That’s a good joke. Now seriously. What happened?”  
  
Tonks spoke up, “No Eren. It’s true. You don’t know me but we have the same abilities. We’re both metamorphmagi.”  
  
“Metamorph-whatnows?”  
  
Eren’s hair was turning darker into a dirty dark brown, almost completely black.  
  
“It’s okay Eren.” Levi assured him. “We’re all going to help you. Right?” He turned back to look at the other two.  
  
Tonks nodded, “of course!”  
  
Hagrid looked a little unsure. “I don’t know what you want me to do...”  
  
“You know all about magical creatures don’t you?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“So you can help us figure out how to handle Eren’s”  
  
“...I’ll see what I can do. This _is_ something even _I_ haven't quite seen before...”  
  
“And what do _you_ want to do?” Levi turned back to Eren but found that he wasn’t even paying attention. “Eren.”  
  
“Wha? Sorry, what did you say?”  
  
“I was asking what you wanted to do about this? Are you comfortable with people knowing? Do you want to keep it a secret?”  
  
“A-a secret? Why? Is this bad?” He looked nervous again.  
  
“Well no, but I don’t want people drawing the wrong conclusions about you.”  
  
“Wrong conclusions?” Eren tilted his head.  
  
“Yeah. Think that you’re with the other side, a spy, dangerous, or something.”  
  
“Will they think that?!” Eren turned to Tonks and Hagrid for confirmation.  
  
“Well I don’t think Dumbledore will, but you can’t really stop what the students think...” Hagrid said.  
  
“I don’t think it’s the metamorphmagus portion as a whole, so much as the unusual animal form you have. You might want to keep that to yourself. But as for the shifting abilities...you should be fine if I vouched for you, should any problems come up.” Tonks added, giving him a wink.  
  
“Oh, okay. Then I guess I’ll just keep that a secret?” He turned to face Levi. “Is that okay?”  
  
Levi paused to think. “That should be fine.”  
  
They talked a bit longer before Levi and Eren finally left Hagrid’s. Luckily they were able to summon some clothes for Eren to wear so that he wouldn’t have to walk back in only his boxers .  
  
By the time they started to walk back to the castle class had already been finished for an hour, encroaching in on their free time before dinner.  
  
"Ugh." Eren groaned, "I can't believe I just ran out of class. What must Snape be thinking? I don't need him to hate me more than he already does."  
  
"Oh, about that." Levi smirked, "apparently we both have detention."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Levi shrugged. "I'm not going. I may pretend to be a shitty student, but there's only so much I can take."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He shrugged again. "You want to go to detention?"  
  
"No way! Shadis used to make us run laps whenever we did something bad. Until we passed out!"  
  
"Good thing he isn't Shadis? I don't think he'll have you do any sort of physical punishment. He's more of the sit in silence and write until your hand cramps type."  
  
"That's worse!"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. "I can't win with you.”  
  
They reached the main corridor that led to the inside of of the castle and were met with an unexpected figure.  
  
Blondie was leaning against one of the columns, looking like he had been there for a while and very put off by that fact. When he spotted them he pushed himself away from the column and approached them.  
  
"You sure took your time walking back from that large oaf." Eren's eyebrows knitted together at the statement and Levi could tell that he didn't know who he was referring to.  
  
"We lost track of time. We were studying Witherwings...the hippogriff, you know what hippogriffs are, right Draco?"  
  
"Tch." Draco had an unpleasant look on his face and Levi knew he hit a nerve. "Anyway, Snape sent me to bring you to his office."  
  
"Oh? And why would he want to see us?" Levi asked innocently.  
  
"You know damn well why. No one leaves Snape's class early or talks back to him." He smirked, "Maybe you'll think twice about leaving early for a date?"  
  
Levi could see Eren blush slightly.  
  
He sighed. "You find blood vomit romantic? Good luck finding someone who'll meet your sick standards, Blondie."  
  
Draco was about to speak when a hand came up from behind him, resting on his shoulder. "I thought I told you to bring them to me, not chat them up in the corridor?" Hissed Snape.  
  
Draco spun around and Eren looked up to the new person. "I—They just go here—they were late..." He gritted his teeth. Levi smirked, looks like someone was embarrassed.  
  
"I see." Snape turned his focus to the other too. Levi glared at him but his attention was on Eren. He looked him up and down and Levi tried to hold his tongue to prevent him from spewing the curses that sat on the edge of his lips. "You two. Follow me."  
  
_Yeah_ , Levi thought. _Fuck Mondays_.

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned it before but Carry Me Home by selkiegirl (you should read it it's good) is one of the fics that made me want to write this fic. They haven't updated it in a while but I really liked the idea of <<<spoilers for their fic!!!>>>Eren being a mythical creature. 
> 
>  
> 
> The mythical creature Eren's beast is supposed to be is modeled after the Japanese Nue. 
> 
> Also, Levi isn't always right so don't believe everything he says.


	8. Then There Was Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter! I kinda had writer's block...I know where I ultimately want to end up with this fic but as for this particular chapter I didn't know what I wanted to do. So I settled for some relationship building (particularly between Eren and Luna, idk, I guess I want them to be friends).
> 
> Also, I realized that Luna is in Ravenclaw (*facepalms*), but I had her sitting at the Gryffindor table when she met Eren at dinner...let's just ignore that...also I think I said that Eren would be having several classes with Harry and the gang but after making a schedule for the main characters they actually only have like 2 classes together, so I'm gonna go back and change that.
> 
> But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and to everyone that's left kudos/comments/bookmarked. :)

Eren had been so disoriented since he left the forest with Levi that he barely registered anything that Professor Snake took the time to hiss at them in his office. It was something like a ‘I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking’ blah blah here and a ‘your apparent lack of magical knowledge’ blah blah blah there. Needless to say, Eren only tuned back in once it was clear Snape was done, snapping his fingers in front of his face, and adding a ‘were you listening to _anything_ I was saying Yeager?’ to which Eren hastily replied, ‘uh, yeah, of course.’ Very smooth. Levi rolled his eyes and Snape looked even more put off. It was decided that their detention would held on Friday, and Snape would _ensure_ that they were there…whatever that meant.  
  
They were about to finally leave when Snape caught Levi’s sleeve in the tips of his long fingers, yanking it up. “A nasty wound you’ve got there, Mr. Ackerman. I don’t remember you having it in my class.”  
  
Levi pulled his sleeve from Snape’s grasp and let it fall back down to cover his bandages. “It’s nothing.”  
  
Eren eyed Levi; he had not noticed his injury earlier and was also curious how he had gotten it, but he supposed he could ask him later once they left Snape’s office. “I see. Well you might want to have Madam Pomfrey look at it, you wouldn’t want it getting infected.”  
  
Levi gave a grunt and tugged on Eren’s sleeve to pull him towards the door. The both left without saying anything else and Even could feel Snape’s glare on them until the door shut behind them.  
  
“What was that about?” Eren asked, once they were outside.  
  
“It’s nothing.” Levi restated, hastily walking down the corridor.  
  
“If you say so…” Eren wanted to push Levi for answers but could tell that Levi wasn’t about to open up at the moment.  
  
Huh…it was only his first day and it was already shit. Hopefully tomorrow was better.

x

Tuesday he had Charms first thing in the morning. Why he had to take that class, he didn’t know. He thought he was pretty charming already...huh...if horse-face were here they could’ve bantered about that like they do about everything. And then Armin would swoop in an say ‘well actually…’. He’d probably get along well with Hermione.  
  
But back to Charms. It wasn’t boring per say, but it wasn’t ‘fun’ either. Eren had so much difficulty with all the spells that even Professor Flitwick looked like he was about to give up on him. If it wasn’t for Levi, who sat next to him, showing him how to do each spell Flitwick probably would’ve spontaneously combusted. Everyone else seemed to be doing okay, a handful of them doing the spells nonverbally, as they had been learning in DADA.  
  
_Ugh. Great, so I actually have to learn how to do that?_ Eren looked over at Levi who had also mastered how to do nonverbal spells and had successfully gotten water to pour from his wand and into the bowl in front of him.  
  
“Arg! What’s the point of this? I’m never gonna master this, especially when I’m three months behind! Or more accurately, five years and three months behind.” He muttered the last part to himself and Levi jabbed him in the side.  
  
“Keep your voice down, will you?” And then Levi grabbed Eren’s hands and pulled it under the table.  
  
“What are you—?!”  
  
“ _Your hands_ ,” Levi hissed, “you’re nails are elongating.”  
  
“Wha?” Eren looked down and saw that he did indeed have long, claw-like nails. “Woah. That is so _awesome!_ ” Levi glared at him. “I mean…I’ll try to make it go back to normal…” Levi rolled his eyes as Eren shut his, seemingly trying to concentrate on retracting his nails.  
  
“You look fucking constipated right now. Stop it before other people start to notice.”  
  
Eren opened his eyes to a very annoyed Levi. “Well _excuse_ me.” Eren pulled his hands, which were still in Levi’s grasp, out of it and balled them in a fist at his side. Levi grimaced at the action and Eren glanced over to see what the cause was. Levi was clutching his right arm, the one that Eren had seen bandaged yesterday.  
  
“…Are you ever gonna tell me how you got that?”  
  
Levi seemed to realize that his change in expression was giving him away so he quickly schooled himself back to his usual impassive expression.  
  
“No.”  
  
Eren thought for a moment. Logically (yes he could sometimes think logically), it would’ve had to occur after he left DADA—thinking back to what Snape said—but before they reached Snape’s office. So the only explanation was…  
  
“Did I do that?”  
  
“This really isn’t the time to talk about this, brat.”  
  
“You’re not denying it. Which means it must be true.”  
  
“Is that how you come to every conclusion?”  
  
“No. But you’re normally blunt and straightforward about things.”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
“We’ll talk about this later, okay brat? When there’s less people to eavesdrop.”  
  
“We better.”  
  
“Don’t order me around, brat.”  
  
Eren hadn’t even realized it, but by then, his nails had gone back to his original state. Class was over and they quickly made their way to their next class.  
  
History of Magic was a snooze fest a far as Eren was concerned. As fascinating as magic was, and as much as he wanted to learn more about what he was, he wasn’t interested in learning about the ‘First Wizarding War’. He wasn’t even from this dimension! He had his own home and war against the titans to worry about. He knew Levi thought the same because he could see him sleeping across the room.  
  
Professor Binns didn’t notice and continued his speech about the horrors and crimes that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ committed. And Eren honestly couldn’t understand what was with all this secrecy with ‘Lord Voldemort’s’ name. Why were some people okay with saying it while others resorted to the long-winded alternative? What he wouldn’t give to be back with his friends.  
  
Once that was over they made their way to the main hall for lunch. Eren debated whether or not he should eat with Levi or Harry and his friends. He’d probably see them during dinner anyway, so he decided to go over to the end of one of the long tables where Levi sat.  
  
“Hey,” Eren sighed, sitting down.  
  
“Hey,” Levi only glanced up for a brief moment before returning to his food.  
  
“So...that history class...pretty boring eh?”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
“What’s your next class?” Eren twirled around some spaghetti on his fork.  
  
“I have a free period then Divination.”  
  
“Oh? Me too! Well, I have Transfiguration instead of…what do you have?” He dragged the spaghetti through the sauce on his plate.  
  
“Just some fortune telling bullshit.”  
  
“You’re learning how to see the future?!” Eren dropped his fork.  
  
Levi sighed. “It’s just hocus pocus shit.”  
  
“Then why are you taking the class?”  
  
“The old man decided it.”  
  
“Dumbledore?”  
  
“Who else? Either way, I’ve gotta listen to that bifocaled nut Trelawney and her nonsense twice a week.”  
  
Eren resumed the twirling of his spaghetti. “But didn’t you say when we first met that you were ‘waiting’ for me? Meaning you _knew_ I was going to come?”  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. “That was something different.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“I meant waiting as in I was waiting for someone to come and get me out of this hell hole.”  
  
“Hmm...it seemed more like you were expecting me?” He pulled up his spaghetti and let it dangle off his fork.  
  
“No.”  
  
Eren swayed his spaghetti around, “but if I remember correctly—”  
  
“Will you eat you damn spaghetti or put your fork down?! Stop playing with your fucking food! What are you? Fucking five?”  
  
Eren looked down at his food. The spaghetti slipped off his fork, almost as if it was ashamed for Eren, and plopped back down on his plate in a splat. “I was just twirling it to get a bite! No need to get so angry! Geez.” He huffed and pushed the offending plate to the side so it could no longer interfere with their conversation.  
  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. “Look, it’s almost time for the next period. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I’ve got things to do. Do you know where Transfiguration is?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No what?”  
  
“I don’t know where Transfiguration is…but I guess I’ll be fine by myself. What are you going to do?”  
  
“It’s none of your business. Give me your map and I’ll show you where the classroom is.” Eren placed the map into Levi’s hand and watched as he made several scribbles on the parchment.  
  
And here he thought they were becoming more friendly with one another.

x

Not long after Levi left Eren noticed other students picking up their things and shuffling out the large double doors as well. Eren didn’t know what to do with himself so he followed the crowd and left, eventually finding himself somewhere outside in what looked to be a courtyard. Stone eagles surrounded a fountain that contained murky green water. Sitting on the perimeter wall, under one of the many small arches that lined the courtyard, Eren saw Luna Lovegood, flipping through a rather large and battered book.  
  
“Hey Luna,” he appeared on her left and waited for her to look up from whatever it was she was reading before giving her a tentative smile.  
  
“Oh, hello Eren. I take it you’re free right now as well?” She tucked a lock of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear as she peered up at him.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. What are you doing out here?”  
  
“Just reading,” she showed him the cover of her book, _Omens, Oracles, and the Goat_ by Bathilda Bagshot. “The clouds were supposed to be good for reading today…” she glanced up at the sky, “but it’s been cloudy all afternoon. Although perhaps that’s an omen in itself.”  
  
“…I see. So you’re taking Divination then?”  
  
“Yes, it’s quite an intriguing subject. Will you be taking it as well?”  
  
“Ah, no, but Levi said that he’s taking it, with a…Professor Trelly?”  
  
“Trelawney. Yes, but I’ve got Firenze. He’s quite different from Trelawney, but I do enjoy the class a lot.”  
  
“Really? Levi seems to hate it.”  
  
“The Slytherin sixth year you hang around? Hmm, I suppose he doesn’t seem like the type to take Divination.”  
  
They fell into a silence while Eren tried to think of something else to talk about.  
  
“People don’t seem to like Levi…is it his demeanor? He does seem like he comes off as a bit abrasive.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know. I tend to keep to myself as well.” She hopped off the wall and dusted her skirt.  
  
“Oh. Well I don’t really know anyone at this school, so would it be alright if we hung out?” Eren smiled as he clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
“Except for Levi.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Aren’t you and Levi from the same school? Were you not friends there?” She looked at him quizzically.  
  
“Y-yeah!” Stammered Eren, “we are, or, we were from the same school, just, uh, we had different friends, so we didn’t see each other too much, but I suppose now, he’s the only one that I recognize here?” He twiddled his thumbs behind his back, hoping that he didn’t come off too weird or nervous.  
  
“Eren,” Luna leaned closer so that they were only a few inches apart, “do many people know that you can shapeshift?” She spoke, almost a whisper.  
  
Eren was taken aback by her question and stumbled backwards. “What? What are you—”  
  
“You’ve got ears, and your hair’s changed color,” she stated simply, pointing with her finger.  
  
Eren pulled her hand down and put his other over his head. “Is it still there? Did anyone see? Is there anyone around?” He quickly glanced around the courtyard and saw that no one else was around.  
  
“Yes, it’s still there. It’s quite cute. What’s it supposed to be? Bear ears? No, they’re too small; a mouse? Or a monkey? Will you let me see?”  
  
Eren’s mind was spiraling. It hadn’t even been one day and already someone had found out about his secret. What would Levi say? Probably chide him saying that from now on he should say in the dorms or wear a hat.  
  
“Eren?” Luna’s voice brought him out of his mini breakdown and he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. “Is everything all right?”  
  
Eren let go of Luna’s hand and his other slid off of his head. His new furry ears were still present, although his hair had gone from the orange-brown back to its usual chocolate color. He tried to stay still as Luna reached up to touch one of the rounded ears. “Hmm. The fur is softer than I thought it would be. I wonder if that’s because it’s part of you, or if monkey fur in general is soft?”  
  
“I-I don’t know.” _Quick! I gotta tell her not to tell anyone! Tell her not to tell!_ Eren thought.  
  
“But, could you, um, keep this a secret?” He gestured to his head.  
  
“Sure. But why would you want to keep it a secret? Shapeshifters are extraordinary. Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, is a werewolf, and Tonks, another member, is a metamorphmagus.”  
  
“Ah, yeah, I met Tonks. She’s cool.” _Werewolves? Gotta file that under 'things to research later_.' “But it’s just 'cause I’m a transfer student and you know,” he motioned to he head again, “I don’t have my abilities under control…I don’t want people getting the wrong idea?”  
  
Luna seemed to think about what he said for a moment before saying, “That seems fair.”  
  
“Thanks, Luna, Levi would kill me if he knew someone found out so soon.”  
  
“So Levi knows?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Just him, Tonks, and uh, I think his name was Hagrid? And you.”  
  
She gave him another puzzled look. “Hagrid? Does this have anything to do with why you left Snape’s class early yesterday?”  
  
At this point, Eren figured he should just tell her everything (or at least the main parts) so he nodded and let out a sigh. “Actually I just found out yesterday that I was a ‘metamorphmagus’ or however you call it. I kinda had this episode…Levi and Tonks had to help me and they took me to Hagrid’s when I was unconscious.” He sat along the wall and Luna sat down next to him.  
  
“That sounds tough. Are you alright now?”  
  
“Yeah, I can’t remember much of what happened. But I’m all healed and better,” he smiled, bringing up his arm and flexing his muscles as a sign that he felt fine.  
  
“That’s good. Do you know why you didn’t know earlier? Metamorphmagi are supposed to be born with their ability…if you’re sixteen, you should’ve had signs prior to yesterday?”  
  
“Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe it was the change in environment?” _Like the fact that I’m in some magical land now?_  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
They continued talking for the rest of their free period and before they parted Luna promised again that she would keep everything that they had spoken about to herself. Eren was grateful to her and even more so that he had someone to talk with this about. Sure, he had Levi, Tonks, Hagrid. But Luna was much more down to earth and seemed accepting of everything he had to say. It was a nice change in pace from the weird back and forth he’d get into with Levi.

x

His last class of the day, Transfiguration, was the only class that he didn’t have with Levi. Even though he had just spent his free period with Luna, she sadly was also not in his class. Once he found his way to the classroom—courtesy of Levi’s scribbled directions—he saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well were not present. _I think I remember Hermione saying something about having the class at a different time._ He sat down at an empty seat in the front and waited for the rest of the students and the professor to arrive.  
  
Thankfully Professor McGonagall was the professor and he felt relief knowing who would be teaching them. Especially when she was apparently the head of his house. McGonagall gave him a nod and what Eren interpreted as a smile as she made her way to her desk.  
  
This year, apparently they would be focusing on human transfiguration, and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Was this just a coincidence or was he purposely placed in this class? Did Dumbledore know about his shapeshifting ability? They spent the whole class attempting to change their eye color, something which Eren didn’t know himself if he had done perviously.  
  
It was hard and tedious. Without Levi’s assistance Eren struggled with the spell. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco smirking at him. Eren tried to ignore him and continued his practice.  
  
“That’s enough for today!” Called McGonagall, near the end of class. “Try to practice, will you? This week we’ll be attempting to transfigure your entire head, and if you can’t do something as simple as your eyes, I don’t know how you’ll do your entire head.”  
  
There were groans throughout the class and she dismissed them. Eren started to pack up as well when he heard, “Mr. Yeager, please stay behind for a moment, will you?”  
  
Eren hoped that she didn’t want to talk to him about his poor ability in class, and as he sat back down, Draco passed by and said, “ _Hope you enjoy detention, freak_ ,” in really what was more of a harsh whisper. Eren rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair.  
  
Once everyone had left the class, Professor McGonagall approached him, tilting her head slightly to the side, with her ever serious expression painted across her face.  
  
“How are you adjusting to your classes?”  
  
The question wasn’t what Eren had expected so he blurted out a “fine!”  
  
“Really? And life at Hogwarts? You’re okay? I know it must be different from what you’re used to…”  
  
“No, no,” Eren shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, “it’s just like my old school…um…”  
  
“Eren, I know about the Walls, you don’t have to lie to me. As the head of your house, Dumbledore has asked me to make sure you’re adjusting and if there’s anything we can do for you.”  
  
“O-oh. Ha-ha,” he scratched the back of his neck, “it’s a little confusing trying to keep track of who knows and who doesn’t.”  
  
“Yes, well the only professors that are aware of your circumstances are Professor Snape and myself, as well as the Headmaster. I think he’s already spoke to you about keeping this all a secret?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, seems like I’m gonna be keeping a lot of secrets while I’m here,” he laughed again, adverting his gaze from McGonagall who looked slightly confused by his statement.  
  
“Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. We want to make your life as uncomplicated as possible while you’re here.”  
  
“I’ll do that,” he smiled as he rose from his seat, picking up his bag once more.  
  
“That includes asking for help for lessons; I know that you were struggling today with the eye transfiguration.”  
  
“Absolutely!” Of course she had to mention that.  
  
“Then get on back to your dorm, it’ll be dinner soon.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”

x

Dinner was the usual. Eren sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione; it was really the first time he had seen them at all today, so they talked about the classes that they had. Yesterday he had missed dinner because he had been in Snape’s office so he could tell that they wanted to ask him about why he rushed out of class yesterday. Ron didn’t seem that interested but Harry looked as though he was thinking of what to ask and Hermione looked as though she was watching to see what Harry would say, in case she had to stop him from blurting out anything inappropriate.  
  
“So, how bad did Snape injure you?” Harry finally asked.  
  
“Sorry, could you rephrase the question?”  
  
“Snape practically tossed you across the room, and you started throwing up blood after that, which means he must’ve really injured you right? What did he do? Did you tell Dumbledore?”  
  
“I don’t really remember…” he knew that Snape wasn’t the total cause, as his transformation was the likely culprit, but Harry and the others didn’t know about that. “I was sorta feeling off the whole day, so I think whatever spell Snape cast just made things worse.”  
  
“I see...”  
  
“Did you see Levi?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Uh…well we have Care for Magical Creatures together…”  
  
“Yes, but he left class shortly after you did…kinda told off Snape, which really upset him. You both have detention don’t you?”  
  
“Please, don’t remind me,” Eren dry-washed his face with his hands, “I already have enough things to worry about.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Harry can tell you all about detention with Snape, can’t you Harry?” Hermione patted Harry on the back and Harry sighed.  
  
“Please, don't remind me. He just wants to make you miserable.”  
  
“Perfect.”

Dinner concluded and they headed back to their dorms. Eren looked for Levi in the crowd but wasn’t able to spot him. “Of course I can’t see him, he’s a fucking midget,” he muttered to himself.  
  
He was about to turn a corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a sharp, low voice whisper in his ear, “Who are you calling a fucking midget?” He felt his ears heat up before he spun around to find Levi crossing his arms and looking upset (so the usual).  
  
“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be able to hear me from all the way down there,” he gave a big smile to mask his surprise as he rubbed his ear. Levi let out a ‘tch’ and they let other students pass them by before making their way to a deserted corridor.  
  
“So, how’d Transfiguration go? You manage to get there without getting lost too many times? I would hope so given my impeccable instructions.”  
  
“Yes, _thank you very much_. And apparently, we’re focusing on human transfiguration…so I guess it might actually help with my control over my own shapeshifting.”  
  
“Transfiguration and what you can do is different, but yes, in both cases, you are transforming your body, so I suppose there could be parts of the lesson that may be applicable to your situation…”  
  
“Mhmm…and I was just _conveniently_ placed into that class by Dumbledore?”  
  
“Why don’t you ask him?”  
  
“Maybe I will?” Eren’s eyes gleamed, challenging Levi.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t say anything unnecessary if you do, okay brat?”  
  
“Okay,” Eren responded in a playful tone. He grinned before remembering that Luna had found out about his secret, and his smile fell. “Actually…” he started out hesitantly.  
  
“Actually?” Levi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Lunafoundout,” Eren rushed out to say.  
  
“Could you repeat that?”  
  
“…Luna…found out…”  
  
Levi’s expression didn’t change and he simply asked, “What did she say?”  
  
“She won’t tell. I like talking to her, she’s a good friend. It’s…okay, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Eren was surprised to hear that response from Levi and wondered why he had gone out of his way the previous day to suggest keeping it a secret. And then he added on, “Luna’s okay, but try to make sure no one else finds out, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Good, then you better get back to your dorm before someone starts to miss you.”  
  
“I know, I know. God, I don’t know how you survived here for three months. It’s cool and all, except for the whole school part.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re coming to understand my pain.” Levi smirked and Eren grimaced.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
“'Night, you shitty brat.”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule was really more for my benefit to keep track of everyone's classes and make sure no one's someplace they shouldn't be in the future.
> 
> While I was looking up the different classes, I saw Ghoul Studies, and I thought that Luna is eccentric and would probably be interested in that. I can see her and Hange getting along.
> 
> Thoughts?


	9. Bungle-Twee Dung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! so sorry for the delay, idk if anyone is still reading this? I recently started a full time job so updates will be a bit slow. I finished two other chapters and will post those as well.
> 
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! :)

Eren had finally made it through a week at Hogwarts. On Wednesday, when he walked into DADA he expected heads to turn, and they did, but for the most part everyone kept to themselves. No one asked him any questions, let alone why he left so abruptly on Monday. He was sure that he could attribute some of that to the death glares Levi gave anyone who so much as looked as if they might say anything to him.  
  
Luna sat next to him again and they continued their practice of nonverbal spells. He would notice Snape eyeing him every once in a while, but he never approached him…even when it was clear that Eren was whispering the spell under his breath.  
  
He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for making it through the rest of the week but to his displeasure he’d remembered that he still had detention with Snape.  
  
Levi wasn’t about to be the one to remind him either, as he found out, for as they were leaving Hagrid’s, Levi mentioned nothing of the detention, and even when they reached the castle, began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
“Uh, Levi?” Eren hesitated to call out.  
  
Levi looked over his shoulder, “What?”  
  
“Um, well, don’t we have to go to Snape’s office? We have detention.”  
  
Levi shooed Eren in the other direction. “Run along then, if you like.”  
  
Eren let out a huff. “I said _we_ as in both of us...you have detention too.”  
  
Levi turned around so that he fully faced Eren and crossed his arms. “Brat, I am a twenty-four-year-old grown fucking adult. I won’t have my actions policed by some detention meant for shitty brats like you.”  
  
“So…you’re not going?”  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes. “What do you think?”  
  
“But Snape said he’d make sure we were there.”  
  
“I really don’t give a shit what that greasy shit says.”  
  
“Isn’t he the head of your house?”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I don’t know, aren’t they supposed to keep an eye on the people in their house?”  
  
“Is that what’s supposed to happen?” He drawled sarcastically.  
  
“How long have you been here?” Eren grumbled.  
  
“Too long.”  
  
“Oh right,” Eren continued, “three months. Are you telling me this is the first time you’ve gotten detention?”  
  
“First?” Levi let out snort, “this’s the fifth time that greasy asshat’s tried to give me detention—and that’s only him. Two other professors tried as well. Most of them stopped trying after the first month.”  
  
“Wow, you’re such a _bad boy_.”  
  
Levi glared at Eren, “Oi brat...”  
  
“What? I get it. Authority figures can suck it, amirite?” He nudged Levi in his side and smirked.  
  
“If you’re trying to pull some sort of reverse psychology shit on me it’s not gonna work.”  
  
“What?” Eren gasped in mock surprise, “I wouldn’t do that!”  
  
“That’s it. I’m leaving.”  
  
Levi turned back around to continue down the corridor as Eren huffed, “Fine! I don’t care! When that Bat-Cape sees that you’re not there don’t come crying to me when you get in trouble!”  
  
Levi gave no response and continued walking until he turned a corner and was out of sight.  
  
“ _Huh_ , now I have to find his office again myself!”

x

As expected Snape was not pleased to see the Eren was the only one to show up for detention. Normally he would simply deduct points from the house that the student was from but unfortunately Levi was in his house. And while Snape did not fully recognize Levi as a member of the Slytherin house, or even as a student at Hogwarts, he wasn’t about to let Levi get a pass for a fifth time.  
  
“Keep working.” Snape hissed after Eren had gotten into the swing of things. “I’ll be right back...if I return and you’re not here...it’ll be detention again next week.”  
  
Eren gave a simple “yes sir,” an emphasis on the “sir” before Snape left him to his own devices.  
  
_What a load of crap_ , Eren thought. Literally. Snape had ordered Eren to sift through what he called “Bungle-twee dung” to search for red minerals that they apparently ate and could be used in potions. Snape wasn’t even in charge of Potions! Why did he need them?!  
  
Not ten minutes later Snape returned with a very pissed Levi trailing not far behind. _I told you so_ , Eren tried to say with a stare he sent towards Levi. It looked like Levi gave a “fuck you” stare back. Yeah, that seemed right.  
  
“Now that Mr. Ackerman is here, you’ll have another pair of hands to help you. Explain to him what you are doing. I will be in my office; don’t disturb me unless one of you is dying or if you’ve finished.” He regarded Levi with a look that Eren couldn’t quite place before turning on his heel to his office.  
  
“So...we’re supposed to look through this shit,” Eren gestured towards the hard black masses in a bucket, “and look for red rocks. Pretty easy, right?”  
  
Eren didn’t know that Levi’s stare could look so deadly. “Is it? Care to give me a demonstration then?”  
  
“Uh…sure.”  
  
Eren stuck one of his hands—which thank god was gloved—into the bucket and pulled out a clump of black. The smell instantly hit his nose—although it wasn’t like he couldn’t smell it before. He proceeded to set it down on the table and pick it apart with his hands. Once it had mostly been dissected, a dull, red rock could be seen. Eren dusted it off the best he could and held it up to Levi. “See? Easy. You try.”  
  
“Fine.” Levi gritted through his teeth, “give me some gloves.” He held out his hand expectantly.  
  
“Well?” He questioned.  
  
“Well...I don’t have any spares...Snape only gave me one pair.”  
  
Eren couldn’t read Levi’s expression. He still kept a mostly blank expression, but there was a primal anger that seemed to be bubbling under what looked to be a calm face.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
Levi started towards Snape’s office and nearly broke down the door. Eren couldn’t quite make out what either of them were saying as they spoke with harsh low voices. After a few minutes Levi stormed back over to their table and kicked a chair over.  
  
“Bull _shit_.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I went to go ask that shitty excuse for a professor for some gloves. His response was ‘I don’t have any. I might’ve had some if you came on time, but you insisted on making me pick you up personally from the dorms. I believe you should’ve learned a simple copy spell in your second year’ that shit stain _knows_ we don’t have any prior magically knowledge...just wait...I’ll cave his skull in one of these days.”  
  
“Well...what are you gonna do?”  
  
“Give me yours.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I can’t touch this shit, especially when it _is_ shit.”  
  
“No way! What am I gonna use?”  
  
“You can wash your hands later.”  
  
“And you can’t?”  
  
“I’m your superior Eren. You better give me those fucking gloves.”  
  
“Ha!” Eren scoffed, “that’s rich coming from someone who can’t listen to the professors here.”  
  
“We’re not real students, brat. I just don’t acknowledge them as authority figures above myself. Erwin is the only one I take orders from.”  
  
Eren faltered for a moment with his response, “…Well since we’re not behind the Walls maybe I don’t acknowledge your authority here? You don’t have a squad to be a captain of.”  
  
Levi stared at him.  
  
“Ah…but since I’m nice, I’ll give you one of my gloves,” and he took off his left one and held it out to him. “Although I’m sure you _could’ve_ found something else to use if you really wanted to.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as he took the glove from Eren. “Gross. It’s all sweaty.”  
  
“You can give it back if you don’t want it.”  
  
“I just hope you’re hands were clean when you put these on, brat.” And Eren let out a huff.  
  
With that, each had one glove and a bucket of Bungle-twee dung to sort through. They proceeded to bang the pieces on the table, until it crumbled enough that they could pick through it with a single hand. Levi wore a small smirk on his face as he slammed the pieces particularly hard and Eren wondered what he found so amusing.  
  
By the time they were done, the whole table was covered in dust and leftovers while in a smaller bucket there were the red stones they collected. Eren suggested they sweep the mess into the empty bucket but Levi had other plans.  
  
“You go give Snape-shit those shitty rocks. I’ll take care of this.”  
  
Eren looked at him skeptically but took the bucket nonetheless to Snape’s office. He knocked on the door and heard a curt “enter” before he turned the handle.  
  
“We’re finished. Here’re the stones.” He held out the bucket to Snape and the older man simply pointed in front of his large desk.  
  
“Leave it there.”  
  
Eren set it down before asking, “Anything else? Or are we free to go?”  
  
Snape looked up from his papers to stare at him; Eren felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
“No...you may go. However, if you leave my class early again, I won’t let you off with such a simple punishment. Tell Ackerman as well.”  
  
“...Yes sir...”  
  
“You’re dismissed.” Snape waved his hand in the air and Eren took it as his cue to get out.  
  
When he returned back to Levi he saw that the table was clean. “Thanks for cleaning up. Did you put it in the bucket?” He tried to peer into the bucket but Levi stepped in front of him.  
  
“Let’s go. I don’t want to be here any longer.”  
  
“Okay...shouldn’t we dump the left overs?”  
  
“I already did.”  
  
“Oh, wow, well that was quick.”  
  
Levi smirked and Eren gave him a confused look, but they left anyway. As they walked down the hall they spotted Draco pass through the corridor ahead of them.  
  
Levi abruptly stopped, making Eren turn to look back at him. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” He quickly dismissed as he started walking again.  
  
Eren looked in front of them to where Draco had just been. “Is it about Blondie? He’s also a Slytherin right? You guys aren’t besties I take it...”  
  
“It’s nothing. Anyway, don’t you have to get back to your dorms?”  
  
“Are you trying I get rid of me?”  
  
“No...it’s just, I have something to do.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“Adult stuff.”  
  
Eren frowned. “You literally saw me as some sort of freaky weird animal. Apparently my hair changes color, I grow claws, and you think you can keep something from _me_?”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “What I’m going to do requires stealth, something you lack.”  
  
“I can be stealthy!”  
  
“And how are you going to be stealthy when you’re so damn loud?”  
  
“So you’re not gonna tell me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Okay, well, go wherever it is you’re planning on going, I’ll just be over here,” Eren said, leaning again the wall.  
  
Levi glared at him. “Go to your dorms brat.”  
  
“Mmm, I think I’ll stay right here.”  
  
“You shitty—”  
  
“I’m just chilling by this wall...what’s the problem?”  
  
“Are you seriously going to just stand there?”  
  
“Unless you let me help you with whatever it is you’re doing.”  
  
Levi seemed to weigh the pros and cons of having Eren tag along, but after a minute he reluctantly said, “Fine…but you need to listen to everything I say.”  
  
Eren gave him a shit-eating grin and a mock salute, “Yes sir!”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is bungle-twee dung? I don't know, I just made it up, but I imagine bungle-twees would look a bit like oversized beetles?


	10. The Cabinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and exposition.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

It wasn’t long before the pair caught up with Draco. Although, as per Levi’s orders they trailed behind far out of sight. Once Draco turned down the last corridor Levi pulled Eren to the side and they watched as Draco walked all the way down, stopping in front of the wall. It was a long corridor so they had no choice but to hang back since there would be no place to hide if Draco turned around.  
  
“What’s he doing?” Eren whispered to Levi.  
  
“Shh,”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Just shut up for one second,” Levi placed a hand over Eren’s mouth muffling his reply.  
  
There was a noise and they returned their attention to Draco, who was now opening a door that was previously not there.  
  
“Mhh—” Eren tried to speak but Levi tightened his grip over his mouth. He grimaced when he felt some of Eren’s saliva touch his hand.  
  
Draco soon disappeared behind the doors and Levi let go of Eren, “ _Come on_.” He ran forward down the hall and was barely able to grasp the quickly vanishing handle before yanking the door open. Levi mouthed a ‘ _Get in_ ’ before slipping in behind him and quietly closing the door. Eren looked back and watched as it completely disappeared. Levi shot him a be-as-fucking-quiet-as-possible glare and Eren gulped and nodded before letting Levi lead the way.  
  
Inside there were mountains of objects—just _stuff_ piled high throughout the expanse of the entire room. Books, bicycles, wigs, swords, you name it, it was there. Even things that Eren had no clue what they were...but it fascinated him to see so much collected in one space. Many of these thing he knew would be priceless in Paradis, others banned.  
  
They heard the creak of a door open further ahead and continued to walk past the towering piles. Levi was sure to glance behind him and give Eren his be-fucking-quiet stare every couple of steps.  
  
It wasn’t long before they spotted their favorite blonde; they quickly ducked behind a stack of books and newspapers. Draco was standing in front of what looked to be a tall cabinet. The door was open and he crouched down, putting his cupped hands into the cabinet. When he stood again, Levi and Eren could see that he had put a small bird inside.  
  
Eren wanted to ask Levi so badly what the fuck was going on, but tried his best to reframe from doing so. He glanced over at Levi and saw him transfixed on the cabinet. There was a click and Eren looked back to see Draco closing the door.  
  
They watched as he waved his wand, and then stood there. Eren, getting antsy waiting for something to happen redirected his attention to the pile of books and newspapers in front of him. He read some of the article titles, wishing he could laugh at some of the ridiculous things on the pages. ‘Gertrude Stellar caught for planting Truffle Spores at the Ministry,’ or ‘Remmi Drizzle Squids are now classified as Endangered! Stop the hunt!’ or ‘Aura Needle Therapy Gone Wrong!’ One title did catch his eye, however, and it read: ‘What is to become of Yeager after...’. Eren’s eyes locked into the name ‘Yeager,’ was it a coincidence? The rest of the title was cut off so he couldn’t tell what the article was about.  
  
He was about to pull the newspaper from the stack when he felt a tug on his collar. Levi pulled him away and they rounded the mountain of pages; Eren caught sight of Draco who walked past them in a hurry. He looked upset and was mumbling something to himself that Eren couldn’t quite catch.  
  
Levi waited a few minutes after they heard the door at the front open and close to walk out from behind the pile and approach the cabinet.  
  
Eren was still preoccupied with the newspaper he saw and went back to the spot to pull it from the stack. The pages were yellowed and brittle; he had to be careful not to tear it as he pried it out. It read ‘Daily Prophet’ at the top and underneath in big bold letters was ‘Bartholomew Yeager Guilty!’ Below that was the title Eren had caught a glimpse of: ‘What is to become of Yeager after his expulsion from Hogwarts?’ Eren read further down, _After being exposed for unsanctioned experiments, former professor, Bartholomew Yeager has been fired and expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a shocking discovery this past week to uncover the inhumane experiments Yeager was conducting at Hogwarts. When questioned, Hogwarts Headmaster and staff deny knowledge of Yeager’s experiments and were swift to condemn him. Yeager states that..._  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Eren spun around and looked at Levi who was taping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. “I’ve called you several times brat, what’re you spacing out over there with?”  
  
Eren clutched the newspaper and hid it behind his back. “Nothing, just reading some of the stuff piled up here.”  
  
“Oh really? What kind of stuff?”  
  
“It’s—it’s none of your business.” Eren stuttered, damn it why did he sound scared?  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“I mean...I could tell you if you tell me why you’re interested in that cabinet...”  
  
“Hmmm...” Levi stared at Eren and Eren began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. “I suppose I could loop you in,” he sighed and looked away. He tilted his head towards the cabinet, “Come on.”  
  
Eren followed Levi to where Draco previously stood. He stopped in front of a large wooden cabinet painted black. It was shaped oddly, like a pentagon, the two doors of the cabinet jutting out to form the point. Levi opened the door and Eren stared at the empty inside.  
  
“So I get that this is the cabinet Blondie was looking at...” Eren started.  
  
“The bird.”  
  
Eren looked back down and saw that the bird they had watched Draco put in was gone. “What about the bird?”  
  
“Well you didn’t see him leave with it did you?”  
  
“I—” Eren was too distracted by the newspaper article to pay attention to what Draco might’ve been holding.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “You weren’t looking, were you.”  
  
“...No.”  
  
“Well, that blonde snake didn’t leave with the bird and the bird never came out of the cabinet...so...where is it?”  
  
“I don’t know?”  
  
“Exactly!” Levi proclaimed like Eren was finally catching on.  
  
“I’m no following.”  
  
Levi sighed, “What I’m trying to say is that this cabinet made that bird disappear...where did it go? Was it transported somewhere? If that’s the case, we might be able to use this to get back to Paradis.”  
  
“Transported? That’s some far-out shit...don’t you think it’s more likely that you just didn’t see Draco with the bird? Or maybe there’s a trap door?”  
  
“You wanted me to tell you what was up and now you don’t want to believe what I said? Why do I even try,” Levi sighed.  
  
“Okay, Okay, I’ll believe you. But even then—how’d you find out about this? Were you stalking Blondie until he came here?”  
  
“No—it’s complicated.”  
  
“Well you want to know what I was hiding right? So you gotta spill first.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes; Eren suppressed a giggle thinking that he rolled his eyes so often one day it was just gonna stick to the back of his head.  
  
“I can’t tell you everything—you’re just gonna have to live with that. This is to stay between you and me, and I can’t have anyone finding out about the vital pieces.”  
  
“I’m not gonna blab to anyone...”  
  
“It’s not that—some people just have ways of finding out, whether you want them to or not.”  
  
“…Okay, so tell me everything you can then.”  
  
“That’s what I was planning...so has anyone mentioned Death Eaters or Voldemort to you?”  
  
“I think Dumbledore might’ve said something about it...”  
  
“Well they’re the people that the wizards here don’t want to fuck with. Apparently they’re a really nasty fucked up group of people...especially their leader, Voldemort.”  
  
“What does this have to do with Blondie?”  
  
“He’s one of them.”  
  
“What?! Why has he been allowed into this school?”  
  
“No one knows...or at least I don’t think anyone does, except probably Snape. Although I have a feeling Dumbledore might know as well.”  
  
“Bat wings?”  
  
“Yes...I’m pretty sure he’s helping out that Blonde shit.”  
  
“And Dumbledore isn’t doing anything about it?”  
  
“Like I said, I’m not entirely sure what’s going on…it’s not like I’ve been here _that_ long.”  
  
“Okay...so where does this cabinet come in to play?”  
  
“Remember that bird that disappeared? How it was probably transported? Put the pieces together. Blondie is a Death Eater, he’s doing something with this cabinet that just so happens to transport things...”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, “What if it worked two-ways? Where did that bird go _exactly_? Probably not just any random spot...there must be something to receive what he sends.”  
  
“Like another cabinet?”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“Well I don’t think it’s that bad if all he’s sending is a bird?”  
  
“No…But do you really think birds are the only thing this cabinet can send?”  
  
Eren’s eyes widened, finally understanding what Levi was getting at. “You think he’s going to have his Death Eater friends come through here?”  
  
“That seems like the most logically deduction.”  
  
“But what for? And why does it have to be through here?”  
  
“Dumbledore’s told you about the barrier around the school, hasn’t he? It’s why he and the other staff that know about our situation were so wary of us—me more so when we got here. The barrier keeps non-students out. But if that cabinet could be a way around that...”  
  
“Okay, so Blondie is working on bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts...what are we gonna do about it? Have you told anyone?”  
  
“This is the first time I’ve seen the cabinet, so I didn’t want to go running my mouth without proof. Also, if I were to tell Dumbledore, what do you think would happen to it? They’d probably destroy it, and there goes a possibility of getting back to Paradis.”  
  
“But we’ve already concluded that there’s probably another cabinet with the Death Eaters. We can’t get back home without that right?”  
  
“Yes, but we don’t know for sure.”  
  
“So what’re we gonna do?”  
  
“Keep watching Blondie. I don’t think this cabinet is working properly. That’s why he tested it with the bird. Otherwise we’d be swarmed with Death Eaters by now.”  
  
“And what, jump him when he’s done fixing it?”  
  
“We’ll think about that later. For now we need to learn as much as we can about what this is.”  
  
There was a silence between them before Levi spoke up again. “So tell me all about what you’ve got behind your back.”  
  
“Oh,” Eren remembered that he was still clutching the newspaper behind his back. “It’s just this newspaper that talks about someone named Bartholomew Yeager...” He showed the newspaper to Levi, “I know it’s not possible but I wondered if I was related to him somehow.”  
  
Levi took the article and read it, flipping to the inside where it continued. His eyes widened,  “Have you read the whole thing?”  
  
“No, you interrupted me before I could.”  
  
“Well, I think you should read this section,” he handed the paper back to Eren, pointing at the paragraph he was referring to.  
  
Eren took it and read: _The subjects that Yeager experimented on all underwent irreversible transformations, most of whom transformed into large giants, some the size of which the Wizarding word has never seen. It was only two days before his trial when he suddenly vanished. No one has seen him or any of his victims since yesterday…_  
  
“It says he vanished...”  
  
“Did you catch the part about why?”  
  
“Uh…experimentations…he transformed people into ‘giants’— what exactly is a giant?”  
  
“You know what titans are, don’t you?”  
  
Eren snorted, “How could I not?”  
  
“Well giants are basically smaller versions of those...except they actually have some of their intelligence intact.”  
  
Eren went silent for a second and then everything seemed to click into place. “Wait, you don’t think…” Eren’s voice rose a pitch.  
  
“I’m not entirely sure.”  
  
“That they could be related to titans?”  
  
“It is curious, isn’t it? This Yeager character is doing experiments that turn people into giants…he goes missing, along with his victims…”  
  
“But there’s no way that they could end up in Paradis…there’s no way…” Eren flipped to the front of the newspaper and looked at the date, _1858, how can that be?_ He thought.  
  
“I think it should be obvious that we’re not in the same time period as we were in Paradis,” Levi noted, almost a whisper.  
  
Eren’s world was folding in around him. No, it couldn’t be possible. Was someone from his family responsible for—no, he didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t think about it.  
  
“Also, how is it that we’re capable of magic anyway?” Levi went on, “Do you think that it’s just because we’re here at Hogwarts, or do you think we always had this latent ability? I don’t know much about  my family, but if Bartholomew Yeager somehow ended up in Paradis, it would explain—”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Eren was crouched down, clutching his head between his hands. “Shut up! Shut up! I don’t want to hear this. It can’t be. What are you implying? That my great grandfather, or great great grandfather was responsible for the destruction of humanity? That he’s responsible for the creation of titans?!”  
  
Eren’s hair turned a midnight black. Black fur sprouted from his arms and legs, claws digging into his hair and face. It looked as if he was melting into the floor.  
  
“Eren!” Levi realized his error and rushed over, kneeling in front of the boy. “Eren, it’s okay. We don’t know for sure, okay? It was just a hypothesis. And anyway, humanity isn’t destroyed, there’s this whole world we’ve landed in, right? It’ll be okay. Eren, can you hear me?”  
  
Eren’s eyes were glossed over, the bright teal color fading into a murky grey. Levi tried to shake him but to no avail.  
  
“I-It’s…”  
  
“Eren?”  
  
“I-I-It’s…all…m…y…faul—”  
  
Eren collapsed and Levi could feel a heavy melancholic pressure begin to emit from the boy.  
  
“Shit.”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in trouble again, don't worry, Levi's there.


	11. The Other Side

“You’re joining the Survey Corps? Why?”  
  
“As a soldier, it’s my duty to protect the people inside the walls.”  
  
“Reiner…you’re not a soldier, you’re a warrior.”  
  
“…I…”  
  
“…”  
  
“I’ll let you know if I find anything out through the Military Police. You joining the Survey Corps as well Bert?”  
  
“…If Reiner’s going, then I guess I’ll go too.”  
  
“Huh, suit yourself.”  
  
“But that’s not why we’re having this meeting. The real reason is because of those things we saw last week.”  
  
“The plumes of smoke…”  
  
“Yes, they could’ve compromised our whole mission. What the hell were they?”  
  
“I don’t know…I’ve never seen anything like.”  
  
“They were people.”  
  
“Annie?”  
  
“I saw one of them. They were people who were flying around as plumes of smoke…”  
  
“That’s impossible.”  
  
“Is it though? We can do things that most people would think were impossible.”  
  
“…So you saw one of them, what did they do?”  
  
“I asked them what they were doing here; they just waved and then ignored me. I trailed them back to this strange cabinet-like thing. They entered it and…and they were just gone.”  
  
“What do you mean gone?”  
  
“I mean I opened the door after them and there was no one inside. No one there.”  
  
“You must’ve been tired from all the fighting and just seen things.”  
  
“No. I know what I saw. That bitch just waltzed right in and disappeared.”  
  
“What does any of this have to do with our mission?”  
  
“You’re not curious to know what happened Bert?”  
  
“I’m just saying…our objective was to break the walls…we did that…now we just need to retrieve the coordinate. Let’s just hurry up so we can go home.”  
  
“Yeah, but we have no idea who possesses it!”  
  
“And how is this magic cabinet going to help?”  
  
“You don’t think that Marely would be the least bit interested in a cabinet that could make people vanish? Think about how easy it would be to steal the coordinate and return home if we had something like that!”  
  
“But we don’t even know how it works! If it would work!”  
  
“What do you think, Reiner?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“Reiner, we’ve already got enough to do as is.”  
  
“I can look into it while you two are off doing expeditions.”  
  
“Annie…”  
  
“It can only benefit us.”  
  
“Reiner, say something.”  
  
“I, I agree with Annie. We don’t have anything to lose investigating this cabinet. You and me will keep searching for the coordinate, okay Bert?”  
  
“…Okay.”  
  
“Then we know what we all have to do.”

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I retreat back to my cave until the next update. ;)


End file.
